Pokehuman High
by TheQuirkyGamer
Summary: A girl named Ericka finds herself in a highschool where every pokemon is also human. What adventures lies for her as she walks the world as a braixen? Rated T for future chapters.
1. And so it Begins (chapter 1)

**Hey guys. SerenityFaithful with a new story. This is a story about a girl named Ericka who finds herself in a school of humans/pokemon. This story was inspired by pokemonmaniac3595's Pokehumans series on deviantart. I recommend you check it out.**

 **Now, enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

 _My name is Ericka. I'm 15 years old, and I'm a gaming addict. I play Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Splatoon, etc. I'm almost always playing a video game, unless I am hanging out with my friends and family. However, little did I know my life would take an unexpected turn._

I find myself waking up on a warm summer day from a good night's rest. I walk over to the door, half awake, and open it to find my mom walking in the hall. "Morning, Ericka. Are you enjoying summer break so far?" My mom asked. The first day of summer break was always a relief from the stress they call school. No more text books for two months. "I'm enjoying it alright." I said to her.

I got my clothes together and took a shower and headed downstairs for some breakfast. I grab a box of cereal from the cupboard and poured a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat.

Not long after I start eating, I get a text on my phone. It was from my friend Josh. _"Hey Ericka. Ready to kick off summer? I'm inviting everyone to a night at my house tonight. Can you come?"_ He asked. I picked up my phone and wrote back to him. _"Sure. Sounds like fun. I'll be there tonight. I'm sure my mom won't mind."_ I replied. He texted back, _"Great. See you tonight. Come over at around three. I'm planning a gaming party."_ I text him back again, _"Definitely there."_ I said.

* * *

I head over to my friend Josh's house at about three. I showed up at around three fifteen.

I walk towards the door and a tall pretty lady opened the door. "Oh hey Ericka. Did Josh invite you?" It was his sister, Maddie. "You bet." I said. "Come on in. He and the others are upstairs. "Thanks." I replied.

I walk into his room, or his "den" as he liked to call it, and I found my three friends there: Josh, a tal boy with reddish-brown spikey hair, Maria, a cool girl with long blonde hair, and Max, a sort of chubby-looking kid with black messy hair.

"Hey Ericka!" Maria smiled. "Hey guys." I said as i looked on the tv. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Wii U. Josh was playing as a fighter called Lucario. A blue Egyptian-looking creature that they called a pokemon. Max was playing as a fighter named King Dedede, a blue penguin king that looked jolly as can be. Maria was sitting on the bed watching them play. I joined her on the bed. "Go Lucario!" I said. "Go Dedede!" Maria said. She and I giggled. "We can hear you back there!" Josh said jokingly without turning his head from the screen.

I had my chance to play, I played as a fighter called Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue speed demon who rolls around at the speed of sound. Maria joined me and she played as a fighter called Zero Suit Samus, a woman fighter in a blue jumpsuit. We played against each other, until Josh got a text message. "Guys, I'm gonna be right back..." He said with a weird look on his face. "Alright." Max said as he focused his attention on the tv screen. Msria and I looked at each other with somewhat worried looks on our faces. "You think he's ok?" I asked. "Eh, I'm sure everything's fine." She said as she picked up her controller again and selected a fighter to play against Max.

We played the game for almost an hour, but still no sign of Josh. I began to worry about him. "Where is Josh?" I asked. Maria and Max paused the game. They looked around. "I'm not sure." They both said. I got up off the bed. "I'm gonna look around for him." I said. Maria and Max looked a little worried now that we've realized he's been gone a long time.

"Josh?" I looked around. I found his mom. "Hey Mrs. Smith, have you seen Josh around?" i asked. "Last I knew he was in his room with all of you. Did he go somewhere?" She asked. "No. He left to do something. I'm not sure what." I replied.

I continued to look around the house, calling Josh's name. "Josh!" I called. I then heard faint whispering coming from a nearby room. I put my ear up to the wall., and I hear, "So you're supposed to go tonight?" I heard Maddie say. "That's what Mrs. Cresslestia said. I spoke with her. Everyone I invited is involved." Josh said. "What are the odds? I know that anyone could be part of this group, but never would I think that it would end up being them." Maddie said. The I hear Josh panic a little. "Oh no, have I really been gone for an hour? I have to check on the gang." He said. "Right. But bring it on subtlety." Maddie said. "Right." Josh replied.

I hurriedly ran into the other room to avoid looking as if I was eavesdropping. I turned around when I heard the door open. "There you are." I said. Josh looked almost afraid that I was there in that room, probably because of what they were talking about. "Hey...what are you doing down here?" He asked. "i was looking for you. You didn't come back for an hour." I said. "Oh. Sorry about that. Lets head back up." He said leading the way.

We headed up to his room and Maria and Max looked at us. "Where have you been, Josh?" Maria asked. "Eh, just talking with a friend of mine. She's been in a new school and told me about it." Josh said. _...I know he was talking about us...but what did he mean when we're supposed to go tonight?_ I pondered. "Yaawn...It's getting late. Shouldn't we head to bed?" Josh said as he faked a yawn. Even if it was fake, it made Maria yawn as well. "Yeah...I could use some sleep." Maria said. "Me too." Max said. "Sure..." I said a little sarcastically.

Everyone brought out their sleeping bags and some pillows, and we went right to sleep. I, however, didn't get to sleep easily. I was trying to stay awake, because I wanted to see what Josh was up to.

I laid there for about an hour just thinking about stuff, then I hear Josh get up. I close my eyes to look like I'm asleep. Then, I hear him open the door and knock on his sister's room. I hear him whisper something, but I couldn't tell what he said. Then, his sister walks in the room. I hear her whisper, "...This is your idea of subtle?" She asked. "...Yeah. I told Mrs. Cresslestia my plan and she was ok with it." Suddenly, I peek and see Max, who was dead asleep, being picked up by Maddie and Josh. "...Lets make this quick." She said. They then carried him out the door. _I'm not sure what to do at this point. What was my best friend doing with us?_ I thought. I then felt myself slipping away into sleep. _...No...must...stay...awa...ke..._

* * *

I woke up on the floor of some sort of office. "Josh, I know you had to bring them here, but this is a bit extreme." I heard a woman say. "I aim to please." Josh replied. "Pleasing by taking your friends hostage?" She joked. I then looked around. I didn't know if they knew I was awake. Suddenly I hear: "Well well, I see someone's awake." The woman spoke. Only, this "woman" wasn't a human...she was a pokemon! A pokemon called Cresselia. "Wh-Whaa..." I siad speechless. I froze in my spot right there and then.

Josh looked at me as I stood up. "Who are you? What is this place?" I finally asked. The pokemon spoke. "My name is Mrs. Cresslestia. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "Wait...what?" I asked. I was having trouble processing what was going on. A living pokemon in front of me, and the fact my best friend just took me hostage. "This place is Pokehuman high. A place for pokemon students." She said. "Wait...what does this have to do with me?" I asked. Josh got up from his chair. "Let me demonstrate what a Pokehuman is..." He said. He pulled a bracelet that was hidden under his sleeve and twisted it, activating something. He then glowed a bright blue and started to transform. "Rrrah..." He grunted as he completed his transformation. He transformed himself into a tall canine-like creature named Lucario. "What the..." I said. "Pretty cool right? This bracelet here makes me able to transform." He said. Looking at him as a lucario felt weird to me. The fact my best friend can transform into a lucario is a lot to take in... I then looked back at Mrs. Creslestia. "Your friend Josh has told me so much about you, Ericka. He told me you're a big pokemon fan." She said. "Y-Yes I am...but why was I brought here?" I asked. "Well, you and your friends were chosen to join our school. Our school takes talented humans and gives them the ability to transform into a pokemon." She explained. "Wait...talented? I'm not talented..." I said. "..." I didn't know what to do. If this was Josh's idea of subtle...then I'd hate to see him be upfront... "Ericka, this school is to train strong pokehumans. Would you be interested in joining?" She asked. _...I still haven't been told much about this place...why I'm here...this is so overwhelming..._ "Well..." I looked over at Josh. His lucario form showed more emotion than when he as human. He seemed to have wanted me to join. At this point, I wasn't sure if I could trust him fully (after pretty much capturing me), but I made up my mind. "Hmm...Sure. I'll join if I'm needed." I said.

"Alright. Let me explain one thing first. You can't let anyone outside of the school know about this. Not even your parents." Mrs. Cresslestia said. "Wait, then how will I attend this school?" I asked. "When you go back home, tell your mom that you're gonna go to summer camp with me." Josh said. I then looked around. Where are Maria and Max? I asked. "Well, we already explained things to them. Once they said yes, they returned to my house so we could keep up our cover." Josh said. "Alright..." I said. "We'll admit you into the school later. But for now, let your mom know you're going to camp before you arrive." Mrs. Cresslestia said. "Alright." I replied.

* * *

Josh returned to his human form and we got back to his house before anyone could suspect we had left, and everyone slept the rest of the night. In the morning, I had texted my mom at breafast that Josh, Maria, Max, and I were going to summer camp. She replied: _"Alright, honey. Where are you going?"_ She asked. I texted back saying: _"Oh, just some place Josh told us about. I forgot the namr" "Ok, have_ _a fun time! I'll miss you!"_ My mom said.

Josh then led me, Maria, and Max, to a secret tunnel hidden under his very own house. There was a gap under his house and we had to crawl under the house, and we barely fit, but we made it in the secret tunnel. In the tunnel, there was a lot more room for us to walk. Josh had then transformed into his lucario form again. "So Josh, what is it like to be a pokemon?" Maria asked. "Oh it's really cool. As a lucario, I feel aura energy flowing throughout my body. The energy and power makes me feel stronger than I was before." He said passionately. "You'll of course find out soon when you get your pokemon powers." He ssaid. "How does that work? How come you can transofrm into only lucario, instead of like, a charmander or pikachu, or whatever?" I asked. "Well...I'm not too sure. I never exactly chose what I would become, but Mrs. Cresslestia said it had something to do with my personality and my spirit." Josh said. "So what does that say about you since you're a lucario?" I asked. "I'm not entirely sure. It seems to fit me though." Josh replied.

We arrived at the end of a tunnel, and inside looked like a high school. "This is the place." Josh said. He led us to a room and on the door it read "TF lab" "This is where you get your transformations. Lets go on in." Josh said.

"Josh, is that you?" A yellow creature with a spoon and a mustache walked up to us. "Yes it is, Mr. Lahni. It's good to see you." Josh said as they shook paws. "Nonsense. The pleasure is mine" The Kadabra smiled. He looked at the three of us. "Aha, so we have some new Pokehumans joining us?" He asked. "Yes sir. These are my friends, Ericka, Maria, and Max." Josh introduced. "Pleasure to meet all of you. Now, who will be going first?" Mr. Lahni asked. All of us looked at each other. It seemed like we were all a little unsure about wanting to go first. "Ladies first..." Max said. "Alright...I'll go then." Maria said. "Ok, miss Maria, please step on that circle over there, and you'll receive your pokemon transformation. Maria walked over to the circle and four glowing beams hit her. She didn't feel pain, however. The machine looked like it was scanning her. Then, a pink high-tech bracelet appeared in front of her and it was glowing pink. "Put on this bracelet, and twist it to unleash your transformation." Mr. Lahni instructed. "A-Alright..." Maria said nervously. She put the bracelet on her right wrist and twisted it, and suddenly, a pink glow surrounded her. She shrunk to about the size of a somewhat big cat, almost like a dog. "What the..." She was a pink cat pokemon with a long thin tail that split into two ends and she had pink whiskers and a red gem on the middle of her forehead. "Awesome, Maria. You've become an Espeon!" Josh said excitedly. Maria looked at her new form. "This is kind of weird..." She said at first, "But I kind of like it too." She smiled.  
"Can I go next?" Max asked me. "Sure, go ahead." I replied. "Thanks." Max said. "Alright Max, I think you know what to do." Max nodded and walked up to the circle. Maria joined us by the entrance. "Ok..." Max said a little nervously. The glowing beams scanned Max, and a glowing yellow bracelet appeared. Max put it on and twisted it to activate the transformation. "Wha..." Max glowed a bright yellow and shrunk a little in size. A little bit taller than Maria. He became an orange rat with a big white belly and a long black tail with a thunderbolt at the end of it. He also grew larger brown and yellow ears. "a raichu. veRY nice!" Mr. Lahni said. "This is cool. Although the tail feels kind of weird." Max said. "Yeah, you get used to it after awhile." josh replied.

Finally, it was my turn. "M-My turn..." I felt weird walking up to the circle. My footsteps felt heavier and heavier the more I walked. I finally got up to the circle and turned around. "Ready..." i said nervously. The four beams came at me and scanned me. Then, a red bracelet appeared in front of me. "Let's see your transformation, Ericka!" Josh said excitedly. I swallowed my nervousness and activated my transformation. "Woah..." I said. I was glowing red as I transformed. My hands became white paws and my shirt became almost like a yellow and white blouse, only it was my fur. My jeans then became black fur, and my legs turned into paws. A yellow and red fluffy tail grew from my behind and a stick was in the tail. I felt my ears move to the top of my head and became pointed and yellow. Then, red fur grew from the inside of my ears. Then, my nose and mouth extended a bit from my face and white fur formed on my face and my nose because round and red. finally, I felt my eyes become slightly bigger and white whiskers grew from my cheeks. "Awesome! You've become a Braixen!" Josh said. I looked myself over. It DID feel weird. Having a tail, my senses felt stronger, and a surge of fiery power flowed throughout me. I was remotely speechless. I didn't know how to react. "This is...wow..." I said. "Now, let's get you all to Mrs. Cresslestia's office to sign you up." Josh said.

Josh led us to an office down the hall and we walked in. Mrs. Cresslestia was sitting at her desk. "Well, I see the transformations went well." She smiled. I couldn't help but look back at Maria, Max, and I. I felt really weird about being a pokemon. "Now, I know how great friends you are, but you will each be in different assigned rooms." She explained. "Here are each of your assigned rooms." She said as she passed us some papers with a letter and a number and _class_ times. Times were: breakfast in the morning, item training, gym, lunch, history, battles, and science. "So are we to head there soon?" I asked. "Yes. After you're situated, everyone is to meet in the gym so you can learn your first moveset.

* * *

I walked down the hall and arrived at room G13. I walked in with my backpack and looked around. The room had one bunk bed, an extra bed next to it, a desk with a computer, a tv, and a nintendo wii u hooked up to the tv.

I hear someone in the corner digging for something under the bunk bed. "Where did I put that handheld?" The guy asked himself. "Um...hello?" I asked. The pokemon looked up from under the bed. It was a purple monkey with a long tail with an extra hand on the end of it. "Oh! We have a new roommate?" The aipom walked over to me. "H-Hi..." I said. "Hi! I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He said. "I'm Ericka. I just arrived here not too long ago." I said. Jake looked me over. "So you've turned into a braixen, huh? Nice. You know how weird it was for me to sprout an extra arm when I transformed? Heh heh." Jake giggled. Suddenly, a tall white figure with green hair-like fur and pink horns entered from a little room that was almost like a bathroom. "Jake. What kind of mischief are you getting into?" The kirlia asked. "Rose, we have a new roommate." The aipom said. Then the kirlia looked at me. "Oh, I heard we were going to get a new roommate sometime, I didn't think it'd be today. Nice to meet you, I'm Rose." Rose introduced. "I'm Ericka." I said. "Well the bunk bed is already taken, I hope you're alright with that bed over there." Rose said. "That's fine." I said. I placed my backpack on the bed. "I'd love to chat, but I have to get to the gym." I said. "By the way, where is the gym?" I asked. "Oh the gym. Yeah, just head down the hall and turn left at the corner." Rose said. "Thanks." I said.

I found my way to the gym, and everyone had just gotten there, even Josh. There was a pokemon there that looked almost human-like. "Hey there! Ericka the Braixen, huh? Welcome to my gym. I'm coach Ken and don't you forget it.' Said the machoke. Maria was standing in front of some wooden dummies. "Alright, now Maria, since you were the first to transform, you may go first. Demonstrate your moves." Coach Ken said. Maria paused. "What do you mean demonstrate? I don't know any moves..." Maria said. "It's hard to explain, but pokehumans just know their moves. Try one out." Coach Ken said. Maria focused her energy and then her eyes glowed blue. Then a blue light surrounded one of the dummies and the dummy broke. "Confusion. That's a cool move." Josh said. She then stood up and swung her tail and shot beams of stars at one of the dummies. "Swift. Nice." Max said. She then dug underground and used dig on the target. "Try a shadow ball!" Josh said. "Shadow ball?" Maria seemed confident about this move. She envisioned a dark purple ball of energy and launched it at another dummy and destroyed it. "Nice job!" Coach Ken said. "Max, you're up." He said. "Alright."

Max stood where Maria was standing and started to concentrate. He started to charge electricity and launched it at one of the dummies. "Awesome. I can use thunderbolt." Max said happily. "Try another move." Coach Ken said. "Right." Max seemed to think to himself and look down at the ground. Then, he used dig on another dummy, just like Maria did. "Thunderbolt and dig, not bad." Josh said. Suddenly, Max's face lit up and his fist was visibly becoming colder. "Ice punch!" Max said as his paw was surrounded by ice and he punched the dummy. "Alright!" Max was getting excited. Then, electricity surrounded him and he tackled another dummy. "Isn't that spark?" I asked. "Indeed it is. Great job Max!" Josh said. Max took a mighty bow and joined us in the bleachers. Now, it was my turn.

I got in front of the dummies. _...How am I supposed to do this? I don't know any moves..._ I looked down at my paw. _Maybe just a simple attack would work._ I ran towards one of the dummies and scratched it, only breaking a chunk off the dummy. "Scratch. Not bad." Max said. "C'mon, Ericka. Put some thought into it!" Josh said. _...Thought..._ I concentrated and closed my eyes. before I knew it, a blue square appeared in front of me. "Light screen?" I said in disbelief. I decided to try a fire type move. I grabbed the stick from my tail and then it shot out tiny embers are the dummy, burning it. "So scratch, light screen, ember. Any other moves?" Maria asked. _I have to think of something. I can do stronger than this, right?_ I focus my energy through my stick, and then I shot out beams at a dummy and destroyed it. "Psybeam. Nice work." Coach Ken said, "Alright everyone. Tomorrow everyone is to start their first day of school. Anytime between classes, feel free to train here any time." Coach Ken said. Suddenly, two new pokemon walked in the gym. One was a gray, black, and white bird that was called a staravia. The other was called a dewott, a tall blue water otter with two scallops on its sides called scalchops. "Ah, we've got some more new students. You folks will have to excuse me. I have some business to do." Coach Ken said as he left to talk to the new students.

Everyone walked out of the gym together. _...I don't get why I'm having trouble already. Everyone else seems to have learned better moves than I, and they've just started too._ "Hey Josh, what moves do you know?" Maria asked. "Oh I have a pretty good moveset. I know Aura sphere, bone rush, dragon pulse, and drain punch." Josh boasted a little. "Woah. That's pretty cool." Max said. "Heh...I learn that moveset over time. To be honest, I only started out with force palm, metal claw, aura sphere and power up punch..." Josh admitted. "Hey, the day's not over yet. Do you guys want to come to my room and continue our gaming fest? They've even managed to get fan games on there like pokemon type wild." Josh asked. "I'll come. You guys coming?" Max asked. "Eh, I'm not really in the mood. I'm gonna go exploring." Maria said. "Yeah. I think I'll just explore." I greed. "Suit yourselves. Cya guys later." Josh said as he and Max walked off to Josh's room. I followed Maria in the opposite direction.

We walked past where there was a pool. I noticed there were some humans mixed with other typed of pokemon. "Why do you think some humans are in there?" I asked Maria. She stopped and looked in the glass door of the swimming pool. "Maybe some of them are weak to water? I would suppose if you were to swim you'd probably take damage as a braixen." Maria said. "True." I replid. Suddenly, I noticed this one tall boy with dark skin look at me. I started to blush from the eye contact and continued walking down the hall. "So what do you think of this school so far?" I asked. "I think it's definitely different.I mean I have to walk on all fours. Good thing we're not supposed to tell our parents haha..." Maria giggled. "Yeah...I'd probably die if my parents saw me like this." I blushed. "How were you able to learn your moveset so easily anyway?" I asked. "I'm not sure. I just did what I could." Maria replied. "Hmm. Does it feel weird being smaller?" I asked her. "A little. Change into your human for for a second." She said. I twisted my bracelet and became my normal human self again. "...Yeah. Definitely weird. Your face looks slightly bigger than if I were human again." She explained. I changed back into my braixen form. Even though it felt slightly weird to be a pokemon, I started to agree with Josh about how the pokemon form is a little cooler.

Maria and I then then passed a sign in the middle of four halls. It read: "Shopping plaza" and pointed to the hall in front of us. "Shopping plaza?" I questioned. "Want to just browse?" Maria asked. "Might as well." I replied.

We then found ourselves in another section of the school that looked like a mall for pokemon. There was an item shop, video game store, clothing store, toys, electronics, the whole shebang. "Wow..." I said as I walked into the mall. Maria wandered over to the window of the clothes store. They had special shirt for humans that would change shape to fit their pokemon transformation. I watched as a human girl transformed into a chimchar and the shirt changed too. "Can we look in that item shop?" Maria asked. "Yeah. I'm curious about that." I replied. We walked into an item shop that was run by a kecleon. "Welcome! Can I help you find anything?" He asked. "Nope, we're just browsing." Maria replied. "Alrighty then." The item store had healing items such as potions and full heals, and then there were held items for sale. Maria looked interested in an odd incense, but then put it back on the shelf. "Ok. I'm ready to go." Maria said.

We exited the mall and saw other pokemon roaming the halls. There was a little bunny that was walking down the halls and she stopped. "Oh hey, Maria." The buneary said. "Hey Julian. Ericka, this is one of my roomates, Julian. Julian, this is my friend Ericka." Maria introduced. "Nice to meet you. braixen is a cool pokemon." Julian complimented. "Thanks. I happen to like buneary as well." I said. Julian blushed. "Aw shucks." She put her paws on her face, it was quite adorable. "So Maria, would you like to go to the pool with me and Jimmy?" Julian asked. "Sure. I'd love to." Maria said. "Would you like to come to, Ericka?" Maria asked. "No..I'm kind of tired from today. I think I just need to relax." I said. "Alright. See you later."

I came back to my room, G13, and found a huge mess underneath Jake's bed. "What the..." I said as I walked in. "I found it!" Jake exclaimed as he held his Nintendo 3ds high in the air. "What exactly is under your bed?" I asked. "Well...I have this lax incense, this potion, I have a normal gem, I have this old t-shirt, I have..." Jake went on and on. I ignored him as lied down on my bed. I changed back to my human for so I could put on a pair of headphones and started listening to music on my ipod. _...High school. Pokemon are real...and I've become one. But...why does it feel so weird? I'm one of the biggest pokemon fans...yet I'd never thought it could be real. And I wonder what this school is about. I mean...there has to be a reason for just turning kids into pokemon, right?_ Thoughts flowed through my head as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed that, and if you want to see more, be sure to favorite and follow.  
Also, if you want to suggest a character to show up in this series, please be sure to comment what pokemon you want in the series. Also, any events you might be able to suggest would be helpful too.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter!**


	2. First Day (chapter 2)

**Ericka POV**

"Ericka, WAKE UP!" My ears were ringing as a very loud aipom screamed in them. I opened my eyes to see Jake lying right on top of me. "It's time for school! You're gonna be late for breakfast!" He said energetically. "S-School? Breakfast?" I questioned groggily. "Hurry up!" Jake said as he hopped off me and ran out the door. "What was..." I then remembered, "Oh! The school, I remember now. That means...HEY JAKE, WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled as I ran after him.

I ran down the hall chasing Jake until we arrived at a cafeteria in the school. "Woah..." I looked around the room and saw a lot of pokemon in the room. Most of them were sitting down, but there were a few in line. "Ericka, this is the cafeteria. You're gonna love Miss Leche's food. She's one of the best cooks in the world!" Jake said. "That good, huh?" I asked. "Oh yeah. My mouth is watering thinking of the food..." Jake said. He wasn't kidding either. I put a sausage and egg sandwich on my plate and a ton of bacon. It looked so yummy.

Jake and I are walking around looking for a spot to sit. I noticed my friends, but they were all at full tables. "Jake! Ericka! Over here!" I saw Rose waving to us from the end of a table. We walked over and sat down. "So Ericka. What's your first class?" Jake asked as he bit a slice of bacon. "Um...I think item training." "Oh, that's the class for beginning students. How items work in this world. That's a one day thing." Jake explained. "Then doesn't that leave an empty gap of time?" I asked. "Nah, it just becomes extended gym time, sometimes battles. It's not that long of a class." He replied. "That's cool." I replied. "Ericka. Hopefully we'll see you in gym." Rose said. "Yeah. Hope to see you guys." I said.

* * *

After breakfast, I made my way to the item training class. Surprisingly, it was held in the back room of the item shop Maria and I had visited the day before. I arrived at the item shop, and the kecleon from before greeted me. "Ah, welcome. I remember you from yesterday. Did something catch your eye?" He asked. "No sir, I'm here for the item class."I explained. "Oh yes, my brother runs that. please walk down that hall and enter the room on the left." He directed. "Thank you."

I went into the back room of the item shop, and I saw my friends, Maria and Max, sitting on some fold-out chairs. "Hey guys." I said as I walked up and sat down on an empty chair. "Hey Ericka." Max said. Not long before I arrived, a purple kecleon entered the room. "Good morning students. My name is Mr. Mir. First off, I want to welcome you to Pokehuman High and I'm glad you could be here." He started, "Now, I'm sure everyone is aware of a majority of items used in the pokemon games. There are items such as potions and berries, and battle items like plates and mega stones." Then one kid, a Flaaffy, raised his hand. "What is a mega stone?" He asked. "What was the last pokemon generation you've played?" Mr. Mir asked. "I've only played up to Pokemon Black 2 sir." The flaaffy said. "Ah, mega stones, my friend, are used for mega evolution. Which is when a fully evolved pokemon's held mega stone and the trainer's keystone become in sync. Only, since pokehumans don't have trainers, it's used only when a pokemon's true strength is shown in the middle of a heated battle." He replied. "That sounds intense. So is it a form beyond evolution?" The flaaffy asked. "Precisely. In fact, it's known that your evolution has a mega stone. You might be able to obtain one someday." Mr. Mir said, "In fact, mega stones are still being discovered, some are even created. So even if your evolution may not have a mega stone, any of you might obtain one someday." _...Our own mega stones? Is it possible I might have a mega stone someday? Who knows..._ I thought to myself.

Throughout the rest of the class, Mr. Mir explained more info about many items. I pretty much knew about them. I couldn't help but wonder about what he said about mega evolution, but before I knew it, class had ended pretty quickly, like Jake said.

I exited the class and checked the paper to see what was next. I had gym right after the item training. Then, my friends walked out of the item shop. "Where are you guys off to now?" I asked. "I'm assigned history class pretty soon." Maria said. "I've got gym class after this." Max said. "Nice, I have gym too." I replied. "So I'll see you two later then." Maria said. "Yeah, cya later Maria." Max and I said just before Maria left. "Ready to head to class?" Max asked. "Yup. Let's go." I said.

* * *

We arrived in the gym we were at yesterday, where we learned our moves. The teacher of course, was Coach Ken. "Hey Ericka, Max. How are you enjoying the school?" Coach Ken greeted us excitedly. "It's awesome so far." I answered. "Good to hear. Now, please join those other students over there and we'll get started." Coach Ken instructed.

"Alright everyone. We're going to play pokemon dodgeball. Everyone will be split into two teams, with a chosen captain." There were twelve of us, and Coach Ken chose two pokemon to be captains. "Zoey the buizel, and Ryan the monferno. You two will be captains." Coach Ken selected. "Alright..." Zoey said shyly. "Um...I'll pick..." She looked us over carefully, "John the Nidorino." She said. The nidorino ran over to behind Zoey. "Okay...Then I'll pick Max the raichu." Ryan said boldly. "Hey! I was picked!" Max said. "You go Max!" I said. Zoey's turn to pick again. "Then I'll pick...Paris the tyrunt." She said. The dragon type pokemon ran over to behind Zoey. "I pick Ralph the Quiladin." "Pheobe the Togetic." "Janet the sandshrew" "Ericka the Braixen" "Carlos the scraggy" and the teams were picked.

It got down to a heated game, the balls were sent back and forth. It had gotten down to me and Ryan the monferno, one on one. "You're going out, foxy." Ryan taunted. "We'll see about that." I threw my dodge ball at him and he missed it by a tail. He then threw his at me. and it almost hit my head. "Hiyah!" I said as I threw the dodgeball at him. No matter who threw the ball, we were able to dodge them easily. I knew I would have to catch the ball or else the game would go on for a while. I threw a dodge ball and waited for Ryan to make his move. "Hiyah!" Ryan threw the ball straight at me. I put my paws in front of me and got ready to catch the ball. "Hrgh..." I grunted as the ball made contact. I held the dodge ball up in the air, and victory was mine. "Nice try, monkey." I taunted back. "The match is over! Good game, all of you!" Coach Ken said.

* * *

I walked with Max back to the cafeteria. "You were pretty awesome." Max said. "Aw thanks, you were too." I replied. "Thanks, but you lasted way longer than I did. Guess I need to practice more." Max said. "I'm surprised I lasted that long. I thought it would be hard running around like that in a pokemon body." I said. "Yeah, I think that's what took me down at the beginning. I know that Pikachu need to use their tails for balance, so maybe the same goes for Raichu." Max guessed.

In the cafeteria, Max and I had gotten our food and sat down with Maria and Josh. "So how did the first half of the day go for you guys?" Josh asked. "It was pretty good. I was hoping to get straight to battling though." Max said a little disappointed. "Battles are really fun. Just wait until you and I have a match." Josh said excitedly. "No fair! You have the type advantage!" Chuckled Max. Maria looked over at me as I bit down on a hamburger. "So Ericka, what is your next class?" Maria asked. "I think I have history next." I said. "I have history too. Guess we're in the same class then." Maria smiled.

"Hey! I told you to stop!" A voice said annoyed. I turned around and saw a small white squirrel with yellow cheeks and blue spikes. He was being held by the tail as a frogadier lifted him into the air. "What an unfortunate pick for you, such a small and weak pokemon." The blue frog insulted. "I am not weak! Put me down!" The pachirisu said. "Make me." The frogadier taunted. The pachirisu charged an electric attack while the frogadier used mud sport to weaken electric type moves. "Grr!" The pachirisu shot it's electricity at frogadier and frogadier dropped pachirisu and used low kick, sending pachirisu flying against the wall. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" I shot up from the table and ran in between frogadier and pachirisu. "Oh, some hotshot wants to take me on? You're not even in my tier." Frogadier said. "Who cares? You can't pick on other pokemon!" I said. The frogadier ignored what I said and blasted water pulse at me. "Ahh!" I had forgotten that I had become a fire type pokemon, and now water was hurting me. "Grr..." I got up and grabbed my stick. "How about this?!" I shot beams at frogadier, and he barely flinched. "You think you can beat me like that?!" Frogadier said. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I looked over and saw a very angry Cresslestia. "This runt decided she could pick on a pokemon just cause she thought she was stronger than me. Look at her." Frogadier gave me an evil glare. The injured pachirisu got up and ran over to Mrs. Cresslestia. "That's not true! Milo was picking on me, this braixen was just trying to protect me!" The pachirisu said. Mrs. Cresslestia looked around. The floors were completely wet with spots of mud. "I think I understand." She said calming down a bit. "Caleb, I will have a word with you after school." Mrs. Cresslestia said. "Yes ma'am." Caleb said defeated. He then snuck a glare back at me. "You..I'm coming for you...you'd better watch you back." He whispered silently.

After Caleb was dealt with, the pachirisu looked up at me. "Thank you for stepping up for me!" He said happily. "No problem. Thank _you_ for stepping up for me." I chuckled. I shook his paw. "My name is Arnold." He said. "I'm Ericka." I said.

I walked back over to my table, and everyone was just about to get up for class. "Ericka, that was pretty brave." Max said. "Aw shucks, it was nothing." As I said that, I wasn't quite sure how I got myself in that situation. I just acted on instinct I guess. "Don't humble yourself! That was awesome!" Maria said. "Ok, enough." I started to blush, everyone else laughed a bit. "Okay, we have history to get to." Maria said. "Right. See you guys later." I said to the gang and we walked off to our classes.

* * *

Maria and I arrived at history class and sat in our desks. The teacher soon arrived. He was a tall purple pig with black in some areas. "Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Conroy." Said the grumpig. Mr. Conroy stood in front of the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk. He sketched a picture of a pokeball on the chalkboard. "Now, in today's lesson, I will be talking about the origins of this school. Anyone have any questions before we begin?" He asked. I looked around the classroom, and no one raised their paws, or hands, or whatever.  
"Alright then, lets begin today's lesson." He said placing the chalk on the chalkboard. "Now, Pokehuman high is a place where many people are turned into a pokemon." One pokemon, a swadloon, raised his hand. "Yes?" Mr. Conroy said. "How is it that humans are able to turn into a pokemon in the first place?" The swadloon asked. "That's a very good question. Long ago, a young explorer by the name of Kay, had a burning passion for magnificent creatures he had hear of only in legend. To find these rumored creatures, he went on a journey. On this journey, he traveled through deserts, jungles, even the ocean. Through many temples he had discovered, he gained important items to help him find the next temple. Unfortunately, the next clue was scorched and was undecipherable. Kay was on the brink of giving up, when suddenly, he was given a vision of a roaring volcano. A hidden volcano which was unknown to humankind before." Mr. Conroy explained, "The one who had been giving him these visions led him to the top of a giant volcano. At the top of this volcano, a blue flame surrounded Kay, and thuis began the first ever human-pokemon transformation. Kay grew gigantic wings and a dark black tail with fire coming from the tip of it. He became a shiny charizard." Mr. Conroy said.

"So that's how the first transformation came to be, right? So how come other people started to transform?" The swadloon asked. "Ah, another good question. The spirit that Kay discovered had been calling for help from our world. The creatures that had appeared in legend were pokemon alright, but evil pokemon finding their way to our world. They helped start conflicts, and very few ever got a glimpse at one. So that spirit enlisted the help of Kay to fight off other evil pokemon. While Kay was hunting down pokemon, the spirit noticed how much Kay enjoyed his new form. So the spirit decided to open a special place for worthy people to become pokemon, and it eventually evolved into many hidden schools around the world." Mr. Conroy answered. "Wow..." I said to myself. Many other students in the room had the same reaction. "That's actually pretty interesting, thank you." The swadloon said. _It was interesting...so the school was designed around how much Kay enjoyed his time as a pokemon, and that spirit. Still, a shiny charizard. I wonder if it's because of the first transformation ever? Who knows for sure..._ I thought to myself. "Alright class, that's pretty much what I have for today's lesson. Hope you all have a great day and see you tomorrow!" Mr. Conroy said.

* * *

Maria and I were walking in the halls on our way to battle class. "Makes me wonder about that spirit." Maria said, "At first it seemed to be really serious, but towards the end he seemed more playful. You know what I mean?" Maria asked. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It makes me wonder if there's more to the story." I replied.

We arrived at battle class. It was the same gym where we learned our moves, only this time it had a pokeball design in the middle of the arena, and no wooden dummies. "Hey, Ericka, Maria!" I looked over at the group of pokemon and saw Josh sitting there. "Hey Josh." Maria and I joined him in the stands. I glanced and saw Rose talking with another pokemon. I looked around and saw the teacher was talking to another student, and soon that student joined the stands. "Good afternoon, class. I'm Ms. Tatsu, and in this class, we're going to sharpen those battling skills and make worthy fighters out of every one of you." She said excitedly. Ms. Tatsu was a tall purple dragon type pokemon called goodra. She looked a little slimy on the outside, but on the inside she seemed to be a strong person, er, pokemon. "Now, every battle class, students will be chosen to battle against each other. The other students will spectate in the bleachers. She looked around at the stands and made a quick decision. "Excuse me, the helioptile, what is your name?" Ms. Tatsu asked. "My name? My name is Kyle." Kyle said. "Alright. Would you mind battling for us today?" Ms. Tatsu asked. "Sure thing." The helioptile raced from the bleachers into the arena. "Alright, so who will be our next battler? hmm..." Ms. Tatsu then focused her eyes on me. "What is your name, braixen?" She asked."O-Oh...My name is Ericka." I replied. "Ericka, would you mind battling for us today?" She asked. I looked around at all the pokemon staring at me. "Uh, sure." I walked from out of the bleachers down to the arena.

Ms. Tatsu walked to the side of the arena, like a referee. "Alright, battle begin!" She cried. Kyle started by making a zigzag motion on the ground. "Quick attack!" The helioptile rammed into me. "Light screen!" I focused and made a blue barrier in front of me to up my special defense. "Shock wave!" Kyle shot electricity at me, which went through the barrier and hit me, only it wasn't too strong. "Psybeam!" I grabbed my stick and let beams shoot out of it, hitting Kyle. "Grr...Cut!" Kyle made a little white lade appear and slashed me with it. "Ember!" I used my stick to fire embers at Kyle, only his speed made him barely miss the attack. "Thunder shock!" Kyle generated electricity, but I was quick enough to jump to the side and avoid it. "Scratch!" I ran towards Kyle and swiped my paws at him. "Thunder shock!" Kyle shot more electricity at me, breaking my light screen. "Alright, Ember!" I shot more embers at Kyle, which he countered by using cut. "Alright, enough. Psybeam!" I grabbed my stick and shot beams at Kyle, which had a critical hit on him. "Argh...ugh..." Kyle grunted as he fainted.

"And the winner is Ericka!" Ms. Tatsu said excitedly. _...I won?_ I thought to myself. I turned and saw other pokemon cheering for both sides. I guess I put on a show for them after all. I walked over to Kyle. "Hey, great match." I said helping him up. "T-Thanks. You too!" The helioptile smiled. "That was a great match you two!" Ms. Tatsu said. She looked over at the clock. "Huh, i guess we have time for one more battle." She said. "Does anyone want to try?" Multiple pokemon raised their hands/paws. "Alright, the lucario and... the espeon." Ms. Tatsu called. "Lets get down there, Maria." Josh said. "Right." She said.

Kyle and I headed back to the seats while Maria and Josh went down to the arena. "Alright, battle begin!" Ms. Tatsu said. Josh acted fast and started charging an aura sphere. "Shadow ball!" Maria said as she summoned a shadow ball. "Aura sphere!" Josh shot his aura sphere and the two moves collided and made a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Maria was nowhere to be seen. She had dug a hole in the ground. Josh looked aorund for where she would come up. Maria then jumped out of the ground and shot a shadow ball at Josh, hitting him in the back. "Argh!" Josh grunted. He then put his paws together and made a bone out of his aura. He ran towards Maria and swung his bone. "Bone rush!" Josh cried. "Ahh!" Josh sent Maria flying across the field. Maria got up and hr gem started to glow. "Swift!" The stars she generated flew at Josh, but didn't have too much of an affect. "Dragon pulse!" Josh generated a move that looked like his aura sphere, only it was purple. Maria was able to dodge it, and then sent a shadow ball flying at Josh. "Ahh!" The shadow ball pushed him back a few steps as it hit him. "Drain punch!" Josh ran towards Maria and his fist started to glow. He then punched her, and healing himself in the process. "Argh..." Maria was close to fainting, but she sprung one more attack. She burrowed into the ground, Josh was waiting to see where she would spring up. Maria then shot out of the ground and landed a super effective move on Josh, making him fall to the ground. "And the winner is Maria!" Ms. Tatsu said cheerfully. Maria walked over to Josh. "Good match." She said. "You too. Guess I need more practice." Josh smiled.

"Alright class, thanks for coming today and see you tomorrow!" Ms. Tatsu said as everyone was exiting the gym. I was the last one exiting when I heard Ms. Tatsu call my name. "Ericka? Do you think I can see you after your last class?" Ms. Tatsu asked. "After my last class? Sure. I'll meet you back here after my science class." I replied. "Great. I'll see you later." She smiled as I walked out the door.

I caught up to Maria and Josh. "Great match you two." I said. "Thanks, you were pretty awesome yourself." Josh said. "Not as great as your battle was!" I said. "I still can't believe that Maria could beat me even when i've been here longer." Josh said. "Heh, maybe I'm just a fast learner." She smirked. "So what class do you guys have next?" I asked. "I have gym to get to." Maria said. "I have science next." Josh said. "I have science too." I said. "Great. Lets head there now." Josh said. "I'll see you two later then." Maria said. "Cya Maria."

* * *

Josh and I had arrived at science class, and the teacher approached us. "Josh! It's so good to see you again!" The teacher was a small chinchilla with white fur surrounding it's neck. It was a pokemon called Cinccino. "It's good to see you too, Ms. Cassidy." Josh shook her paw. "Ms. Cassidy, this is my friend, Ericka. She just joined our school." Josh introduced. "Nice to meet you Ericka." Ms. Cassidy smiled. "Nice to meet you too!" I replied.

Josh and I got to our seats just as class was about to begin. "Mood afternoon class!" Ms. Cassidy said. "Lets start today's lesson with this." She held up a glowing bracelet. "Isn't that a transform bracelet?" A flareon asked. "Yes it is. But this is a very special bracelet. Can anyone spot any differences between your transform bracelets and this one?" Ms. Cassidy asked. One student, a servine, raised his hand. "It seems to have a fancy design printed on it...and a circle pattern?" The servine observed. "Good observation. This transform ring is special because it had a mega stone inside of it." Ms. Cassidy said. "A mega stone?" A skitty asked. "Yes. When a pokemon is able to receive a mega stone, that mega stone upgrades the transform bracelet so that the pokemon can mega evolve during battle. Of course, the pokemon has to be fully evolved to use mega evolution." Ms. Cassidy said. "My husband also happens to have a mega evolution. Unfortunately, he was too busy to come to class today, but I'll definitely get him here to demonstrate sometime." Ms. Cassidy said.

* * *

The rest of science class talked about how mega evolution works, and current known pokemon who can mega evolve. When class finished, Josh and I exited into the hallway. "So what are you gonna do now?" Josh asked. "Ms. Tatsu asked if I could see her after class, so I'm gonna head back to the battle gym." I said. "alright then. I'll meet up with you later." Josh said. "See you later." I replied.

I walked to the battle gym and saw many pokemon exit the gym, it was just the end of class. I walked in and saw Ms. Tatsu. "Hi Ms. Tatsu." I said. "Hello Ericka." She said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about after class?" "I want to help you learn a new move. I saw you battle with Kyle earlier and you used scratch. It's a good move, but I think I can help you learn a better move. What do you think?" Ms. Tatsu asked. "Sure. I'll give it a shot." I replied. "Great. Let me just change the field..." She walked over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button. Suddenly, the pokeball design field changed into the field with the wooden dummies. Shge then walked onto the field, and I followed.

"Just to let you know, once you learn a new move, you can no longer use the old move unless relearned. Is that alright?" She asked. "Yeah, that's fine. It would be helpful to learn a new move." I said. "Alright. The move I'm going to teach you is iron tail." she said. She ran towards the wooden dummies and her tail became as hard as steel. She then swung her tail and destroyed one of the wooden dummies. "Woah..." i said. "Now you give it a try. when you use iron tail, imagine all your energy moving to your tail, and your tail becoming hard. Then, swing at your target." She said. "Okay..." I tried to concentrate on my tail, letting my energy make the tail hard. Then, I ran towards the dummy and swung my tail, only damaging it a little. "Good try. But you weren't focusing enough. You have to focus your energy on your tail. "Alright." I got back into position and started focusing all my energy on my tail, letting it become hard. "Hrgh!" I grunted as I swung my tail and only dented the wooden dummy. "Sigh..." "That's okay, these kinds of moves are hard to do." Ms. Tatsu said. "Here, watch me again." She said. I watched her focus her power on her tail, and it became as hard as steel. "See that? When you focus you energy, it's not so much in the mind, but controlling where your energy flows in your body." She then swung her tail and destroyed the wooden dummy. "Try one more time, I bet you'll get it this time." She said. "Alright." I took Ms. Tatsu's advice to thought, and focused channeling the energy into my tail, letting it become as hard as steel. Then, I swung my tail and destroyed one of the wooden dummies. "Great job! That was a great iron tail." Ms. Tatsu said. "Thanks...I'm sure it will help me in future battles." I said. "It sure will. Ok, well I have to get ready for tomorrow, I'll see you in class." She said. "Bye." I said as she left the gym. I then exited in the hallway.

* * *

I made my way back to my room, and saw Rose was there. "Hey Rose." I greeted. "Hey Ericka. That was a pretty good battle you had." She said. "Thanks. Where's Jake at?" I asked. "He's at the pool with some friends." She replied. "Ah." I said.

I hopped onto my bed and started falling asleep. _...Today sure was interesting...I feel exhausted from that battle earlier...I am kind of happy to learn iron tail though. Just hope i can pull it off in a battle._ I then started drifting off to sleep, but heard voices in my head. ' _...Sleep tight, friend._ _'_ The voice said.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading chapter three!**

 **Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions for characters/events, then be sure to let me know. I could always use some ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Stories of Origins (chapter 3)

**Ericka POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to realize that I wasn't in my bed anymore, but rather a strange mystical world. I was surrounded by a multicolored aura as if I was walking in space."What is this place?" I asked. Then, a small glowing orb appeared in front of me, like a fairy from the legend of zelda games. "Hello there." It said to me. "Uh...hi" I replied. "Do not be afraid. You are asleep." The voice said. "I'm asleep?" I asked. "Yes. I have a special ability to enter other pokemons' dreams." The voice said. "What are you exactly?" I asked. "I'm a pokemon, but I can't reveal my form just yet." It said. "You're a pokemon? What do you mean you can't reveal your form?" I asked. "It's hard to explain. Maybe because you're not in a deep deep sleep yet?" "Alright. So how are you able enter my dreams?" I asked. "I guess you can say I'm a special pokemon. I've been given special abilities that are unknown to others." The voice said. Suddenly, the world started to shift. "You're waking up. I'll speak to you again." It said.

Before I could say anything, I was awakened to a feisty aipom. "Ericka! It's dinner time!" Jake said shaking me. "How come when you wake me up it's time to eat?" I asked. "I dunno. C'mon!" Jake said.

I followed Jake to the cafeteria got our food, and joined our friends, Josh, Maria, Max, and Rose, at a table. "So how was your first classes, guys?" Josh asked Max, Maria, and I. "They were pretty good. Although I feel pretty tired after today." I responded. "Yeah, Ericka was sleeping like a rock when I arrived at our room." Jake joked. "I was not." I said nudging him on the arm. "Ow..." He responded. "I spent my afternoon reading a little of a book I had in my backpack. The one I had packed for that sleepover." Maria said. "Maria, they actually have a bookstore in the shopping plaza." Rose said. "I would go check it out, but I don't have any money..." Maria said. "Oh that. You can earn some extra money by doing some jobs around the school. I bet Mrs. Cresslestia would help you find one." Rose said. "Alright, thanks for the tip." Maria replied. "They have a shopping plaza?" Max asked. "Yeah. While you and Josh were having a gaming fest yesterday, Ericka and I stopped there while we were looking around the school." Maria explained. "They actually have a video game store." I added. "Video games? Aw man, now I really have to get a job to get some of those games." Max said. "Yeah, i might get some as well." I said.

We all finished our dinner and it started to get dark. Even if the school was underground, they have special windows that make it feel like you're above ground. "So what are you guys gonna do now?" Rose asked. "I'm gonna head back to the room. I'm tired..." Jake said. "I might check out that shopping plaza now that you've mentioned it." Max said. "I dunno." Josh replied. "Ditto." Maria and I said. "Alright then. I'm going to go meet with a friend of mine. See you guys later." Rose then teleported out of the room. "She knows teleport?" I asked. "Yup. She's not quite ready to up her moveset." Jake said just before leaving the cafeteria. "I might as well ask Mrs. Cresslestia about those jobs." Maria said. "Alright. Guess we'll catch you guys later." Josh said. _...where do i go now?_ I asked Josh. "I might head back to my room. Hey, if you don't have anything to do, want to play some games at my room?" Josh asked. "Sure. I'll come." I replied. "Great."

I followed Josh to a room named A04 and we walked right in. Josh walked over to the tv and inserted a game into his wii u called New Super Mario U. "Wanna play?" Josh asked. "Nah, I'll just watch." I replied. Josh sat down and started to play. "So Josh, when did you start coming to this school?" I asked. "I started coming here a couple of years ago." Josh replied, "Actually, Maddie comes here too." He added. "Really? What pokemon is she?" I asked. "Guess." "Uh...Meowstic?" "Nope." Josh said. "Uhh...Absol?" "Nope. Try again." "I'm not good at this...Zoroark?" "Strike three. She's actually a Blaziken." Josh said. "Wait, a Blaziken? That's cool." I said. "Yeah. She's been here for as long as I have. This place is pretty cool." Josh said. "Yeah, it is. But did it feel weird when you first became a lucairo?" I asked. "Well...how I joined is a pretty long story if you wanna listen." Josh said. "I'll listen." I replied. "Alright...my story goes like this:"

* * *

 **Josh POV**

"I was about thirteen. It started when one winter night, I was having a strange dream. In the dream, I had this glowing orb of aura in front of me. It actually turned into a creselia, which was Mrs. Cresslestia. She told me: 'Listen to my words. Your heart is strong. It is flowing with energy. I have selected you to join my school.' I then woke up. I got ready for the day and noticed that Maddie was acting strange too. Then, Mrs. Cresslestia sent a telepathic message, I believe that Maddie felt this too. Mrs. Cresslestia said for us to crawl under the house, there was a path there. Maddie and I decided to go together and we crawled under the house into a path underground, which is the one I led you through. We met Mr. Lahni and she went first. Her transformation was pretty interesting. When Maddie got her red/brown bracelet, she started the transformation and grew a slightly taller and her blonde hair became more goldish-brown. She at first didn't like how she was a blaziken, but eventually grew to like it. I on the other hand, I received a brown/light gray bracelet. When I became a lucario, the power was overwhelming. It was a little weird having a tail, and my body structure changing a bit, but I got used to that pretty quick." I said.

"That's...pretty crazy." Ericka replied. "Yeah. When Mrs. Cresslestia said that you guys would be joining, I got pretty excited." I said. "You know, you could have just lead us there in the morning instead of...say...taking us hostage." Ericka winked. "Hostage? Me? Never..." I teased. "Hmp, you did too! I thought I heard something like, 'I aim to please'" She smiled. "I didn't say anything like that...I simply had to get you there." "I also heard that Mrs. Cresslestia said it was a bit extreme." Ericka smirked. "Uh...she did?" I blushed. "Yes she did!" Ericka said punching my arm. "Ow." I replied jokingly.

* * *

 **Ericka POV**

Suddenly, there was a thump at the door. Josh paused his game and opened the door to a small muscle creature holding a wooden stake, who was on the floor. "Bryan, what did I tell you about trying to reach the handle?" Josh asked. "Well I never know if you're inside, so how else can I open the door?" Bryan asked. "You know it's dangerous to stand on your stake." Josh protested. Bryan looked over at me. "Who is this?" He asked. "Th8is is my best friend, Ericka. She just joined our school yesterday." Josh said. "Nice to meet you, Ericka. I'm Bryan." The timburr greeted. "Nice to meet you too." i replied. I looked over at the clock on the wall. "Oh boy, I'd better head back to my room." I said. "Oh yeah. There is a curfew for the school. You'd better hurry before then." Josh said. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." I said as I exited the room.

I headed down the hallway to room G13. Rose and Jake were already there. Rose was over on her bed. "Hey Ericka," Rose said as she looked up from a book she was reading. "Hey Rose, how was your time with your friend?" I asked. "It was good. What did you do after dinner?" She asked. "Oh I headed back to Josh's room and we played some games," I replied. "Sounds like fun," She said looking back down at her book. Jake was asleep on his bed. I walked over to my bed, laid down, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always if you have any suggestions for characters or story ideas, leave a comment or send me a message. Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	4. Dreams of a New Adventure (chapter 4)

**Ericka POV**

I found myself back in the dream dimension. "You're back." The voice said. The small glowing orb approached me. "Yeah. I never got to ask you, what is your name?" I asked. "Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Ialu," He replied. His orb then began to shift and change. His form changed into a small pink pokemon that almost resembled a cat. It had a long skinny tail. "Huh? You're a Mew?" I asked. He then looked at himself. "Yup!" He smiled. "That's pretty cool. are you a pokehuman?" I asked. "No I'm not. I'm from the pokemon world. My mother was a cresselia, so that's how I can enter dreams," He explained. "I see. Any reason in particular you chose to enter my dreams?" I asked. "Well first, you were the only one taking a nap this afternoon, so I decided to visit you. And I grew to like you so here I am again," He said. "Haha, okay. I like you too. By the way, what is it like in the pokemon world?" I asked. "Oh it's a wonderful place. Every day when I'm not entering others' dreams, I like to explore all the beautiful forests and rivers, and occasionally waterfalls," He said in awe. "Sounds cool! If I ever get to go to the pokemon world, I would love to check those places out!" I said. "Wait a minute...if you're in the pokemon world, how can you talk to me?" I asked. "I will tell you when you're ready. I don't think you have enough experience yet for me to tell you." Everything then began to shift and wave. "I'm waking up. I'll see you later Ialu," I said to the mew.

* * *

"Yawn..." I yawned as I arose from my bed. Rose and Jake were still asleep so I stayed in bed. I looked up at the ceiling. _I wonder what my mom would think if she saw me here now...Come to think of it, I wonder how they're doing? I wonder what my family has done since I've left? I sure do miss them..._ I thought to myself. I looked over at the clock and it showed that it was seven in the morning. The best thing about today was the start of a weekend. Saturday was here, and that's why everyone was sleeping in. Seeing as I couldn't sleep, I got the 3ds from my bag and decided to play Yo-Kai Watch for awhile.

Finally Rose woke up at about eight. "Yawn...morning Ericka," She said from the top bunk. "Morning Rose," I said to her. "Want to get some breakfast?" I asked her. "Sure." She replied climbing down from the bed. "Want me to teleport us there?" She asked. "Yeah, thanks." Isaidto grabbed my hand and used teleport. A white light surrounded us then disappeared. We were then in the cafe. "That's cool that you can do that." I said. "I know, right?" She smiled.

Rose and I got our breakfast and sat down at a table. "So what do you have planned for today?" Rose asked me as I bit into a piece of sausage. "Hmm...I don't think I have anything planned."I replied. "What do you say we have a battle later?" She asked before taking a sip of her orange juice. "A battle?" I asked. "Yeah. You were pretty good in your battle against Kyle. Plus I heard that you learned a new move since then." She said. "I did, but I still have some work to do on it..." I said looking down at my tail. "Then our battle is a perfect time to test it out!" She said getting excited. "Well if you're up for it, then lets head to the battle gym after breakfast." I said. "Great." She smiled.

* * *

Rose and I quickly finished breakfast and headed to the battle gym. When we opened the doors to the gym, we saw two pokemon in there already, Josh the Lucario and Max the Raichu. "Looks like they're just starting this battle, lets watch from the stands." Rose whispered to me. I nodded and followed her to the stands to spectate the battle.

"Hrgh!" Josh put his paws together and then separated them, forming a bone to use bone rush. Josh then started running towards Max. Max then quickly dug underground to dodge the attack. Josh stopped in place and his bone disappeared. The ground underneath Josh then moved as Max sprung out from underground, landing a super effective dig attack. "Grr..." Josh then ran towards Max. Josh's paw was then shifted into a fist, glowing a light brown light. Josh then punched Max, sending Max flying to the ground. Josh was then looking better, having used drain punch to restore some HP. Max got up and his cheeks started to glow. "Take this!" Max then shot a wave of electricity at Josh. Josh stood and took the attack, not being affected that much. Josh stood there for a second, he was now paralyzed. "You're good, but watch this!" Josh put his paws together and pulled them apart again, generating a small purple orb of energy in his hands. "Dragon pulse!" Josh then threw the energy orb at Max. "Wah!" Max grunted as he was hit in the stomach. "Grr..." He grunted as he stood up. Max's paw then started to glow a bright blue. Josh got his paws together to generate another bone. The two ran forward at each other, one last attack would end the match. "Hiyah!" There was then a cloud of smoke coming from the impact of their attacks. "Who won?!" I asked as Rose and I waited for the smoke to clear. Two pokemon were standing when the smoke lifted. both pokemon stared each other down waiting to see if someone would fall. "Hrgh..." Max then knelt down and fell to the ground, Josh was left standing as he claimed victory. "Woah..." Rose and I said as we watched Max go down.

Josh walked over to help Max up. Max was just coming to when Rose and I approached them. "You guys were awesome!" Rose said in awe. "Thanks." Josh said. "Wait, we had an audience?" Max asked as he rubbed his head, probably where the bone rush hit him. "Yeah, we kind of snuck in." I replied to Max. "Sure, 'sneak in'" Josh smirked. "You'd have to be a beginner to think that you could sneak behind a Lucario." Josh chuckled. I then gave him a confused look. "Huh?" I then pointed to the aura sensors on the back of his head. "I could sense your auras when you came in. I knew you were watching the whole time." Josh smiled. I then facepalmed. "Oh of course, I forgot Lucario had that ability." I replied. Max then got up and went to the healing machine nearby. "So what brings you two in the gym?" Josh asked. "We actually came to have a battle of our own, not expecting that someone would be here already." Rose answered. Max then returned to us, looking recharged. "Mind if I watch? I'd like to see that." He smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind watching either." Josh added. "Well since we got to watch your battle, I think it's only fair that you watch ours. Right, Rose?" I turned to the kirlia. "Fine by me." She smiled. "Alright then." Josh smiled back.

Rose and I got in our positions as Josh and Max made their way to the stands. I stood there, waiting to see what Rose would do. "Light Screen!" I said as I held my paws in front of me, creating a barrier to lower the damage of special attacks. "Dazzling gleam!:" Rose's eyes glowed as she blasted a pink beam at me. It went through the light screen and hit me, but I didn't feel that much damage cause it was weakened. I then got my stick from out of my tail. "Ember!" I shot a beam of fiery embers from my stick, which hit Rose. "Argh..." She grunted as she got hit. I then started to run forward, letting my tail become hard as steal. "Iron tail!" I said as my tail became hard. "Grass knot!" Rose was prepared for any physical attacks. Before I had a chance to get close to her, I felt some grass tied together forming under my foot, tripping me. "Ow.." I said as I got up, my iron tail disappeared as I fell.

"Psychic!" Rose's eyes then glowed as she lifted her hands. I then felt myself being lifted into the air, then thrown into the ground again. "Hrgh..." I grunted as I stood up. "Ember!" I shot more embers at Rose, but she was ready for that too. "Teleport!" She then vanished, and appeared behind me. "Dazzling gleam!" The pink beam hit me in the back. "Ah!" I kept my position however. She wasn't that far away from me. "Grr...Iron tail!" I then jumped and swung my tail, catching her off guard. "Ahh!" She said as I hit her with my tail. She seemed to take a lot of damage. She struggled to get up. "G-Good move..." She said as she got up. "But not good enough!" She then used psychic and threw me in the air. I was then in for a scare, cause the faster I was thrown in the air, the faster and harder I would hit the ground. I was the plummeting towards the ground. She then blasted dazzling gleam at me, somewhat breaking my fall, but the beam hurt too. "Grr..." I steadily got up. My light screen then disappeared. One more attack would ensure that I would faint. Her eyes then began to glow. "Dazzling gleam!" She shot one more beam at me, but I was ready for it. "Ember!" I shot one more beam of embers to block the attack. The two attacks pushed against each other, and caused an explosion. I then felt a sudden hit blast me during the explosion. I then felt dizzy, and like that, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Argh..." I groaned. I woke up to Josh who was checking on me. "Glad you're awake." Josh said. I then looked over to Rose who was being woken up by Max. "Who won?"I asked. "It was a tie." Josh announced. "A tie?" She asked. "Yup. That was a crazy battle!" Max said excitedly. "Really?" I asked. "Really." Josh replied. "Yeah." Rose said as she stood up. "I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did...Rose is a pretty experienced fighter." Josh said happily. "I'm not that experienced." She said humbly. "I'd say you're tough alright." I smiled.

I headed over to the healing machine and restored my HP. Rose came over and did the same. "You have a pretty good moveset." I said to her. "Haha, same to you." She replied. She and I then returned to Josh and Max. "So what should we do now?" I asked. "I have to get to work." Max said. "You got a job already?" Rose asked. "Yeah. I'm actually working at the item shop part time. I gotta go, cya guys later." Max said as he turned and left the gym. _Now that I think about it...I should go and see if I can get a job._ I thought to myself. "Do you guys have any jobs?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm a lifeguard at the pool sometimes." Rose said. "A lifeguard? Isn't it hard to swim without being a water type?" I asked. "Honestly, in this body yes. But that's where my move, psychic, comes in handy." She replied. "I'm a battle tutor sometimes. Although my next appointment isn't until half an hour." Josh replied. "That's kind of cool. Maybe I should ask Ms. Cresslestia about different jobs." I said. "Do you have any idea what kind of job you want?" Josh asked. I paused. I didn't give it much thought. "Honestly, no." I replied. "That's ok. But be prepared to take a nap hehe!" Rose chuckled. Josh and I gave her confused looks. "Okay then...I'll see you guys later then." I said as I turned to leave the gym.  
"Hey Ericka," Josh stopped me. "Can I meet you later?" He asked. I turned to face him. "Of course. Where at?" I asked. "Stop at my room after dinner. I have something I want to show you." He said. "Okay cool, see you later." I said just before leaving the gym.

* * *

I looked around at the different hallways as I tried to find my way to Ms. Cresslestia's room. "Man...I can't remember the way to her office..." I said out loud. I looked around, trying to see if there was anyone who could help me. I then saw a charmeleon talking to a sandslash. "So what do you miss about back home?" the charmeleon asked. "I kind of miss my mom's tacos. But I bet I'll get to have some when I go home hehe." The sandslash chuckled. "Evil! You know Tacos are evil!" The charmeleon said making a fist with his claws. "Since when were tacos evil anyway?" He asked. "Once my mom pulled the tray of shells out of the oven, I knew the war had begun." The charmeleon said looking into empty space, making a heroic pose like he was in the army or something.

"Excuse me?" I walked over to the two pokemon. "Yes?" The charmeleon asked. "Do you two know where Ms. Cresslestia's office is? I've lost my way." I asked. "Her office is kind of a ways down, I could lead you there if you want." He offered. "Sure, that'd be great." I said. His friend followed along too. "I'm Ericka by the way." I introduced myself. "I'm Joe, nice to meet you." He smiled. "I'm Joe too. But people get us confused a lot, so most people call me by my last name. I'm Hart." He said. "Cool. How long have you two been coming here?" I asked. "Oh we've been going here for about a year now." Joe said. "Cool. I just joined a couple days ago." I said. "Nice." Hart replied. "Okay, here we are." Joe said as he opened the door.

"Thanks guys." I said to them. "No problem." Joe said. Ms. Cresslestia looked up from her desk. "Oh hello, Ericka." She smiled. She then looked over at Joe, who was standing in the doorway. "Joe, aren't you supposed to be getting to your appointment? Josh is probably waiting for you." Ms. Cresslestia informed him. "Wait, what time is it?" He looked up at the clock that was above the doorway. "What?! I thought I had longer than that?!" He paniked. "Thanks for letting me know, Ms. Cresslestia. See you Ericka." Joe said as he started running towards the gym.

I walked up to Ms. Cresslestia's desk and sat on one of the chairs. "So what brings you here, Ericka?" She asked. "I was thinking I should probably have some cash on me, do you have any job openings?" I asked. "I have plenty, what did you have in mind?" She asked. "Honestly, I'm not quite sure. I've never given it much thought when it comes to this stuff." I replied. "Is that so? I can help with that." She said. "How?" I asked. "Sometimes if a student has no idea what job he or she wants, I help them to find one. I have the ability to enter dreams, therefore I can look at your inner self to give you the best suggestion." She explained. "That's cool, but I don't feel tired." I said to her. "No problem, just sit comfortable in that chair." She said. I did what she said. Ms. Cresslestia's eyes then started to glow a bright blue, I then felt myself getting tired. My eyes felt heavier until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Huh?" I looked around and realized I was back in the dream dimension. _I wonder if Ialu is here?_ I thought as I looked around. "Hey Ialu! Are you in here?" I called. There was no answer. "Huh...maybe he's not sleeping right now?" I pondered.  
"Wait! I'm here!" I turned around to see a pink cat-like pokemon floating fast towards me. "Hey Ialu!" I greeted. "Hi Ericka, what brings you here so early?" Ialu asked. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. I was hit by a hypnosis attack, and I guess that put me in a deep enough sleep." I explained. "What pokemon used hypnosis?" Ialu asked. "A pokemon called Cresselia, but she goes by Ms. Cresslestia at my school." I said. "Were you in a battle? Is it intense?" He asked excitedly. "Not at the moment. She put me to sleep so she could observe my dreams. But I don't see her anywhere." I replied as I looked around. "You said that she used hypnosis right? I don't know of any Cresselia that can do that..." Ialu noted. "They can't?" I asked. "Yeah. At least my mom told me..." He said. "Weird." I replied.

"Oh by the way, there's something I want to show you while's you're here. I've been doing some work." Mew said excitedly. "Work?" "Yeah, follow me!" Mew said as he took off in the direction that he came from.

Mew led me to this forest like area, almost like _Green Hill zone_ from the _Sonic Generations_ hub world. "What is this place?" I asked. "I remember how you said you've wanted to see my home. Well, I was somehow able to recreate it in the dream dimension. Come on!" He said as he floated into the forest. I took a quick look around to make sure that Ms. Cresslestia wasn't waiting for me in the hub world. I then followed Ialu into the forest.

"Woah..." I said in awe as I walked deeper into the forest. It reminded me so much of _Mushroom Hill Zone_ From _Sonic Generations 3ds_. It looked so pretty and mystical that it almost didn't look real. Which it technically wasn't, but if it was what Ialu's home looked like, it was beautiful. "Ialu, this is your home?" I asked him, still in awe myself. "Not exactly, my home is a little ways past here." Ialu explained. I walked with Ialu through a forest path. I then heard the sound of water pouring heavily. "Woah..." Mew led me to a sparkling waterfall on the edge of a stone cliff. The water was pouring into a giant pool in front of my feet. "This is amazing." I said to him. Ialu smiled. "Thank you." He said. Ialu floated over the water a little bit. "Haha!" Ialu playfully splashed a bit of water on to me. "Ah!" I screamed as I was preparing myself for a painful hit due to my typing. I however didn't feel a thing. "Silly, you're dreaming, remember? Haha." Ialu giggled. I then giggled too as I joined him in the water. "This is relaxing." I said.

"By the way, you said that this, Ms. Cresselia was observing this dream, right? What for?" Ialu asked as I sat in the water. "Oh that. She said something about observing who I am or whatever to help me find a job." I said. "A job?" Ialu had a confused look on his face. "Oh. That's right, I forgot you're a wild pokemon. See, for humans to get resources or sometimes fun, we have to work for money so we can do those things." I explained. "I figured I would get one now so I could have some money for fun." I said. "You say that you chose to get a job, right? But it sounds like to me that humans need a job to live at all..." Ialu said even more confused. "Well...that's kind of complicated...Kids don't normally have jobs since they're still learning about the world. Most people don't start work until they're...I'd say maybe a little older than me?" I said trying to give Ialu an idea about jobs. "I think I get it. The parents raise their kids then, right? Kind of wild pokemon in a way." Ialu said. "Yeah, I suppose so." I smiled.

I relaxed in the pool Ialu made for a few more minutes. "Huh?" I then sat up to turn to Ialu. "Ialu, this pool is great, but I think I ought to wake up, at least for now. I might be keeping Ms. Cresslestia waiting." I said to him. Ialu was splashing and diving in the pool when I told him this. "Promise you'll be back tonight?" He asked. "That's a promise." I smiled at him. "Alright! I'll see you tonight!" The mew smiled. "See ya." Everything then begun to shift and wave. I was waking up, and leaving the dream dimension.

* * *

"Yawn..." I opened my eyes to see I was back in Ms. Cresslestia's office, sitting on a chair in front of her desk. Just as I woke up, I noticed that Ms. Cresslestia was waking up as well. _I guess she needs to sleep to watch others dreams?_ I thought to myself. "Ms. Cresslestia?" I said. "H-Huh?" She said as she was waking up. "Oh. Sorry." She blushed. "So were you able to observe my dreams?" I asked her. She folded her arms in a pondering position. "Yes...and I think I know the perfect job for you." She replied. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. I think you do have a special talent." "I know you said this before, but what do you mean 'special talent'? I'm not really that talented as you might think." I said to her with doubt. "Trust me, you're too hard on yourself." She said. "Actually, you might be able to help me." She said. "With what?" I asked. "Follow me." She said.

I followed Ms. Cresslestia down another hallway, one most of the students never really went down, at least from my observations. The then led me through a brown oak door with a gold pattern on the frame. "Here we go." She said as she motioned for me to come in. "What is this place?" I asked. "Are you familiar with the game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon?" She asked. "Am I familiar with it? I'm a huge nut when it comes to those games. I even have a copy of Pokemon Super mystery dungeon which just released a few months ago." I said. "Perfect." She replied. She then walked over to a machine at the back of the room. "Then I think this is perfect for you." She said. She turned on the machine, which had a doughnut like structure and a blue glow in the center of it when she turned it on. "...What is it?" I asked. "This here, is a portal to a mystery dungeon." She replied. "Wait, a living mystery dungeon?!" I said in disbelief. This school was making it so hard for me to get a grip on reality. "Yes. When I observed your dreams, you seem like the adventurous type." She said going off of memory. "So I'm a fire adventure type then?" I chuckled, only earning an awkward smile from Ms. Cresslestia. "I suppose so." She said. "Wait, what does that have to do with this machine?" I asked her. "Well, I think you have a rare ability, only very few student have. I'm going to ask you to become a personal agent of mine." "Agent?" I swear this school is getting more and more insane with trying to pull the rug from under my feet. "Yes. I'm sure by now you've been told about the first pokehuman?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Well, ever since ancient times, our world has had some connections with the pokemon world. Only pokehumans are aware of this though, which is why I need your help." She said. "Why me?" "I've noticed you have already had communications with the pokemon world. Your friend Mew has even become a friend of yours." She noted. "You could see Ialu?" I asked. "Is that his name?" She questioned. "Well, you and Ialu have become closer and closer. I think that you're the perfect person to do the job." She said.

I turned towards the machine. "So what does this thing do exactly?" I asked. "This machine has helped us to bring us closer and closer to the pokemon world. Other pokehumans with your ability go through there and explore new areas. These mystery dungeons I guess you could say are paths to the pokemon world." "Like ley lines?" I said as I recalled part of PMD: Gates to Infinity. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. This machine works like those ley lines and we explore new areas." She explained.

Suddenly, the portal started glowing brighter, and a pokemon jumped out of it. It was a short chocolate milk brown pokemon wearing a like brown mask, like brown shorts, and had a leaf on his head. "Ms. Cresslestia. I've seceded in reaching Sahra town. I think this portal is getting pretty reliable." The nuzleaf said. He then turned and saw me. "Hmm? Who is this?" He asked. "Caden, this is Ericka. She is going to be our new agent." Ms. Cresselia said proudly. "Well howdy there, Ericka. Glad to meet you." Caden said. "So Ericka, what do you say?" Ms. Cresslestia asked. _...This is insane...Why is it me of all people getting to do this job? But...I'm not against it either. Maybe I'll even get to meet Ialu in person someday if I keep traveling._ "You know what? I'll be happy to do this job. Thank you." I said. "No, thank you." She smiled. "I aim to please." I winked, earning a chuckle from Ms. Cresslestia. "When do I start?" I asked. "Hmm...Does tomorrow sound good?" She asked. "Sure. Sounds good to me." I said. "Great. I'll see you here tomorrow at around 1:00." She said. "Great. See you then!" I smiled.

* * *

After I met with Ms. Cresslestia and Caden, I started to head to the cafe for dinner. "Race you there!" I turned around and saw a pachirisu and a helioptile racing through the hallways. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Ericka." They said as they sped by. "Hehe" I chuckled as I watched them racing. I then started staring into space. _...I'm a little nervous for tomorrow honestly...I don't know what to expect..._ I thought to myself. I continued along the hallway and watched other pokemon running towards the cafeteria.

I filled a tray with a hot dog, fries, and some corn, and went to sit down. I looked around to find my friends. Not many pokemon were there yet, so it was easy to see Josh who was sitting at the end of a table, eating a burger. I walked over to him with the tray in my hands. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. "Hey Ericka." Josh said as I sat down. "So how did your appointment go?" I asked. "It went pretty well. Although he was a few minutes late getting there." Josh admitted. "That might be partially my fault. When I left to find Ms. Cresslestia's office, I got lost. When a pokemon helped me find my way, Ms. Cresslestia reminded him about how he should hurry to the gym." I explained. "So you met him, huh?" Josh asked as he took another bit of his burger. "Yeah. He was there with a friend of his." "Oh." Josh replied. "So what kind of training were you doing?" I asked. "He was trying to learn a new move, Dragon Pulse" Josh said. "Cool. Did you have to get a tutor to help you with your moveset?" I asked him. "Well Dragon pulse wasn't too hard for me to learn. But Drain punch I had to have help with. I got help from a mienshao back then." Josh recalled. "Ms. Tatsu helped me to learn Iron tail." I said. "She did? So that's what you were up to after class." Josh replied.

Josh and I talked for a while and finished up our meals. "Ready to head to my room?" He asked. "Sure." I said.

Josh and I headed back to room A04. "So what kind of job did Ms. Cresslestia give you?" Josh asked. "Well remember when Rose said 'Prepare to take a nap'?" Josh nodded. "Well if you don't have an idea of what job you want, Ms. Cresslestia uses hypnosis and enters observes your dreams to get a good idea of what job you want." I explained. "Really?" He had a confused look on his face. "But Cresselia can't learn hypnosis?" He said. "I know, a friend of mine said the exact same thing when I told him." I told him. "So what did you get?" He asked. "She made me an agent of hers. I get to go exploring I guess." I replied. "What?! You get to go on adventures? How does that work?" He asked. "Well, she showed to a room of hers. It had a portal in it. That portal apparently creates mystery dungeons as paths to the pokemon world." I explained. Josh had a shocked look on his face. "Yeah, that was me when I learned about all this." I said pointing to the shocked expression on his face. "Well you're sure having an interesting school year." Josh laughed. "Haha yeah." I smiled.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" I asked. "Well miss agent, lets wait for the gang to walk through the door." Josh said. "So you invited Maria and Max? How long do you think we have to wait for them?" I asked. "Oh, only five seconds." He said with a smirk on his face. ""Five se-" before I could even repeat what he said, a certain raichu and espeon walked through the door. "That's starting to creep me out when you do that." I said to Josh. "Hey guys." Max said. "Okay, you guys ready for this?" Josh asked excitedly. "Yeah." They told them. "Okay, I want you guys to do something first. "Close your eyes and hold out your paws." Josh commanded. "Okay..." Maria had to sit down to hold out her paws. Max was also holding out his paws. I did the same. I heard Josh open a plastic bag and get something from it. He then walked over to us. First Maria, then Max, and finally me. I felt him place something soft in my hands. "Okay, open up." He said. I opened up my eyes to see a blue cloth in my hands. Maria had a red cloth, and Max had a green one. "Are these scarves?" Maria asked. "Yeah. I have one too." Josh said as he turned around and tied a yellow cloth around his neck. Maria, Max, and I were trying on the scarves ourselves. "I figured we should have something special as a sign of our friendship. What do you guys think?" Josh seemed really excited. "I like it!" Maria said as she admired her scarf. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." Max said excitedly. Same here." I smiled. "Great. I'm glad you guys like them." "Thanks Josh." I replied.

I looked at the four of us. We looked like we came straight out of pokemon mystery dungeon. Now I'm even more excited to see what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 4!Like always, if you have any suggestions for characters/events, leave a comment, they help out a lot.  
**

 **What new challenges will face Ericka with her new job? Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Preparing for What Lies Ahead(Chapter 5)

**Ericka POV**

After I met with my friends, I headed back to my room, still trying to comprehend what had happened that day. I opened the door to room G13 and headed inside. "Hey Ericka, cool looking scarf!" Jake said looking up from his 3ds. "Thanks." I replied. I went over to the bed and laid down. I took off my scarf and set it on a nearby table. It wasn't long before Rose arrived at our room. "Hey Ericka, how did it go?" Rose asked. "It went okay. Did Ms. Cresslestia use hypnosis when you went to get a job?" I asked. "Yup. Strangely though, I couldn't remember if I dreamed at all." Rose replied. "I see." I said. "So? What kind of job did you get?" Jake asked. "I don't entirely get it, but Ms. Cresslestia said I was going to be an agent?" I questioned. "An agent?!" Rose asked. "Yup. I guess she wants me to explore different places." I replied. "Aw man, that sounds cool!" Jake said jealously. "I'm honestly kind of nervous though, why I was selected for that I'll never know." I added. "Well, I never exactly got why she put me in lifeguard position. It kind of makes sense after awhile." Rose explained. "If you say so." I replied.

I laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Jake was shutting off his game and put it under his bed. Rose walked over and shut off the light, then teleported on top of her bed. "Night guys." I replied. "Night." They said in unison.

* * *

"Hmm..." It wasn't long before I fell asleep, and entered the dream dimension. I was in the white hub world, facing the forest that Ialu had created. Only it looked dark, like it was night time. "Hey Ialu! Are you here?" I called. There was no answer. "Maybe he's not here this time?" I quessed.

I headed into the forest area and found myself at the waterfall pool. "Ahh..." In the waking world, water hurts me. In the dream world, it feels relaxing. I closed my eyes as I laid in the water. _...I wonder where he is? Maybe he's not asleep yet._ I thought.

I stayed in the water for a good half an hour, half asleep. Ialu's dream abilities allowed him to create this part of his world, including the stars at night.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of leaves rustling. "Huh?" I sat up upon hearing the noise. I looked around only to see the trees and the foliage around them. "Is someone there?" I asked. Then, I heard voices in the distance. I stood up in the pool to investigate. "Hello Ericka." I turned around to see a cresselia facing me. "Hey Ms. Cresslestia. What brings you here?" I asked. "I thought you could use some company." She said. _Wait, was she watching my dream again?_ "Do you usually visit other pokemon's dreams?" I asked. "Sometimes." She said.

I sat back down in the water and Ms. Cresslestia hovered right beside me. "So this is Ialu's home?" She asked. "Yeah. Before you started watching my dreams, Ialu talked about how his world is one of the most beautiful places he's ever seen." I explained. "I see." She said. "Ms. Cresslestia, how was it you became a Cresselia?" I asked. "...Lets see...I was in my mid twenties when I learned about Pokehumans. My mother was originally the principal and founder of this school. Only she never told me until I was out of college. Mr. Lahni, her oldest child, was in charge of the machine because he was the one who invented the machine. And his son helped him work on it since he had a strong connection with the pokemon world." She began. "What pokemon did Mr. Lahni's son turn into?" I asked. "His name is Logan. He was the test subject for the machine. Once the beams scanned him, he activated his transformation and became a Marowak." Ms. Cresslestia explained. "Was this around the time of gen 1?" I asked. "Yes, it was." She answered. "But then how are you a cresselia? They came from gen 4..." I asked. "Well when Logan first discovered his connection with the pokemon world, my mother decided to found this underground school to learn more about his discovery. Mr. Lahni is the mechanic of the whole school and built all of its features." "When did you get a transformation?" I asked. "When they planned on putting this project in motion, I was called to help them. Of course I was to have a transformation, and I was given Cresselia." She explained, "My mother decided to put me in the principal's position. My brother nicknamed me 'Cresslestia' because of it. The name just stuck." She explained. "What's your real name then?" "Crystal." She replied. "Nice." I said.

I laid in the pool beside Ms. Cresslestia for another half an hour. Then, there was a shine by the rok wall near the waterfall. I stood up, realizing that it was Ialu. "Ialu!" I said cheerfully. "Ericka, I'm sorry I'm late." Ialu apologized. "No problem." I responded. Ialu floated over to us. "Who is this?" He asked. "Ialu, this is my principal, Ms. Cresslestia." I introduced. "Nice to meet you." Ialu said. "The pleasure is mine." She smiled. "Well I'd better let you two catch up." She said. "Alright, see you later Ms. Cresslestia." I said. With that, she disappeared.

"So was that the one who used hypnosis?" Ialu asked. "Yup." I said. "So did you get a job?" Ialu asked. "Yup. You're never going to believer this:" I started explaining...

"What?! You're going to visit my world?" Ialu asked surprised. "Yeah. I'm not entirely sure why, but I was selected to become an agent." I said. "That means we might meet in person." Ialu smiled. "Yeah. That would be cool." I said.

"Huh?" Suddenly, my body started shaking. "What's wrong?" Ialu asked. "I think...I'm being woken up." I said. "Aw...okay. See you later." Ialu waved. "I'll see you."

* * *

"...mmm" I groaned as I was woken up to a certain purple monkey shaking me awake. "J-Jake..." I yawned. "Ericka, wake up." Jake said. "I am awake...what time is it?" I asked groggily. "It's six in the morning." Jake replied. "Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked. "Rose is missing." Jake said. "What?" "I woke up early somehow, and I was checking to see if you guys were awake at all. When I climbed up to Rose's bunk, she wasn't there." Jake explained. "Well maybe she's taking a walk in the school? Where else could she be?" I asked. "I don't know...I feel we should go look for her." Jake said.

" _Yawn..._ Look, I'm sure she's fine." I denied and laid my head back on the pillow. "You sure I don't know my friend? Sh's always asleep at this time." Jake replied. "She is is she? Aren't you always asleep by this time too?" I asked. "But, if it makes you feel better, we'll have a quick look around the school." I said, giving in. I reached over to the table with my scarf on it and tied it around my neck. "Finally. Let's get going."

Jake and I started walking down the hall. "It sure is dark in here..." Jake said. "I'm sure everyone's asleep. You said it was six in the morning..." I groaned. "It would help to know where we're going though." "Here." I pulled the stick out of my tail, letting it catch fire. The light from the fire filled the hallway. "Perfect." Jake said. "Now where are Rose's favorite places?" I asked. "Well...If I remember correctly, the library should be down this way." He said pointing at the hallway in front of us. "We have a library?" I asked. "Yeah. You didn't know that?" He asked. "If I didn't know, why would I be asking you?" I questioned. "Good point." He replied. "Well, lead the way to the library." I said. "Fine, fine."

The purple monkey and I walked down a few hallways until we found the library. I put my stick back in my tail just in case and of the books caught fire. Right as we walked in, there was a desk to the right of where we came in, and a whole lot of book shelves in there. For some reason, there was a pokemon already working there. The pokemon was a tall snake like pokemon with a regal appearance. "Hello, may I help you?" The serperior asked. Jake hopped onto the desk, hanging on by his arms, to get a better view of the librarian. "Yeah, hi. We're searching for a friend of ours, have you seen any kirlia in here today?" Jake asked. "Not today. Is that Rose by any chance?" She asked. "Yup. Well, thanks anyway." Jake said as he hopped down from the desk.

"Well now where to?" I yawned. I was a little annoyed at being woken up early. "Hmm...maybe she's at the pool? She could have gotten a morning shift." _...At six in the morning? I doubt any person would get up this early..._ Did I mention I get cranky when I'm tired?

"Yawn..." I followed Jake down the halls until we arrived at the pool. Jake pounced onto the door knob and started pushing. "Grr.. c'mon, open!" Jake said, annoyed with his lack of luck. I looked at a sign to the right of the door. "Pool hours, seven to nine." I said as I glanced at Jake, with an annoyed look. "Hmm...maybe she's training at the gym?" "You sure she's up this early?..." I asked. "C'mon, I know she has to be out here." Jake said. "Dude, I'm sure she's fine." I said annoyingly. "Besides, if anything happened to her I'm sure she can handle it. "Lets just check one more place, okay? Then you can go to sleep." Jake said. "Fine.

Jake and I were headed down the halls on the way to the gym. We were about to turn at a corner, when all of a sudden... "Oof!" I and another pokemon grunted. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go- Josh?" I apologized before realizing who was in front of me. "Hey Ericka, Jake. What are you guys doing up so early?" He asked, wearing a towel around his neck. "I'd ask the same." I said. "I asked you first." "Okay, Rose was not in bed this morning so Jake here woke me up so we could go search for her." I explained in an annoyed tone. "Are you sure she's not in at the exercise gym? I thought she was gonna start track today?" Josh asked. I then sent an annoyed look at Jake. "She was? Why didn't she tell me?" Jake asked. "I thought you heard us talking at breakfast yesterday. I assumed you knew?" Josh asked. That only intensified my look at Jake. "Hehehe...whoops?" Was all Jake could say "Whatever. So what are you doing up anyway?" I asked. "I like to take a morning shower before breakfast. Pokemon don't need to take showers, but they're relaxing." Josh said. "They have showers here?" I asked. "Yeah. They have special showers here for different pokemon types, or you could of course shower in your human form if you wanted." Josh replied. "I might as well wake up since the day has started. Think you could show me where the showers are?" I asked. "Sure. Follow me." Jake started back the way we came. "So what are you going to do, Jake?" I asked. "Eh, I might just head back, sleep in a little." He replied. _That's what I was gonna do in the first place..._

I tossed the idea of going back to sleep, since Josh was gonna show me the showers anyways. "Okay, so here we are." Josh had led me back to the pool, only it was open by this time. "So the showers are in here?" I asked. "Yup. Check this out." Josh led me around the pool through a door in the back. They had three different doors. "This door leads to the normal showers. This one on the right leads to special showers designed for fire types. And this one on the left leads to showers for ground/rock types." Josh explained. "So you might want to go through the one on the right." He said. "Okay. Thanks." I said. Josh went ahead through the door to the normal showers, and I went through the fire type showers.

 _...What kind of showers are these anyway?_ I looked over at one of the showers, which was made to be fire-proof. I figured my stick might burn up in the shower so I took in out and placed it beside the shower. I stepped in and turned it on. As soon as I did, a flow of fire fell down from the faucet. "Ah!" I flinched, preparing to be scorched. But strangely, I didn't feel a thing. "Huh..." I looked up at the flow of fire, it didn't affect me. I sat there in the flow of fire, letting my thoughts run through my head. After a half an hour of being in the shower, I decided to get out. I heard two other pokemon come in the room. "So you got what job?" One boy asked another kid. "I told you, I got to be a battle tutor. With my mlg skills and all." The other gloated. As I got out, I saw that the two pokemon were a pyroar and a combusken. "Hey." I greeted them as I bent down to pick up my stick. "Hey, we got a new student at our school?" The combusken asked. "Yeah, I joined a couple of days ago." I said. "Nice to meet you. Folks here call me Lion." The pyroar introduced. "And I'm Tru." The combusken said proudly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ericka." I introduced. "You know, I think I saw you in our battle class. You were battling that helioptile, right?" Lion asked. "Yup." I replied. "Cool battle by the way." He said. "Heh, thanks." I blushed. "Well, I have to get going. I have to meet some friends at breakfast." I said. "Alright, see you around." Tru said.

* * *

I made my way to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. _...I'm probably gonna want a lot of energy for later. Maybe I'll swipe an apple for later too._ I thought to myself. I grabbed two pancakes, some breakfast sausage, some apple juice, and an apple. "Ericka! Over here!" A certain raichu called as I looked around the room. He was sitting with Maria, Kyle, and another pokemon that I didn't recognize. "Hey Max, how was work yesterday?" I asked him as I sat down. "It went pretty well. They trained me to work behind the counter." He said. "That sounds cool." I said. "What did you do after I left?" I asked. "Well, after you mentioned that you got a job, I decided I might as well get one." I explained. "What'd you get?" He asked. "Oh, Ms. Cresslestia is having me become an agent. I get to go on adventures in some mystery dungeons." I said. "Really? That sounds awesome!" Kyle said excitedly. "Yeah. I'm honestly a little nervous though..." i admitted. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean with that awesome battle you and Rose had yesterday, you should be able to clear a dungeon in no time." Max said proudly. "I hope you're right." I chuckled.

"Hey Ericka, this is my roommate, Mason." He introduced his friend, who was a servine. "Nice to meet you." I said. "Same here. We're in science class together, right?" He asked. "I think you're right." I replied. "How are you liking this school so far?" He asked. "I'll say this, it's been eventful." I replied.

Pretty soon, Rose came up and joined us at the table. "There you are, Rose." I said. She got a slight confused look on her face. "Were you looking for me?" She asked. "Honestly yes. Jake saw you weren't in your bed and woke me up o search for you." I explained. "I thought I told him about how I was starting track today?" She asked. "Apparently that information escaped his mind." I said. "My my, I knew he could be forgetful but never thought he'd forget information like that." She smiled.

I took the apple off my breakfast tray and stood up. "Well guys, I think I'm going to do a bit of training before I head to work. My moves could use a little bit of practice." I said. "Do you want some help training?" Mason asked. "Sure, that'd be great actually. Thanks." I said. "No problem. Lets get down to the gym." He said. "Alright."

* * *

Mason and I headed our way to the gym. "So what are you going to work on first?" He asked. "I'm thinking of working on my moves first." I said walking over to the button switch on the wall that Ms. Tatsu used to switch the battle field. I pressed a button to switch the battle field into the move training field with the dummies. "What is your moveset by the way?" Mason asked. "Light screen, ember, psybeam, and iron tail." I said. "Nice, I know Iron tail too." He said. "Nice." I got up to one of the dummies, and let my tail become hard as steel. I then jumped and swung around, destroying the dummy. I noticed that Mason was by one of the other dummies, getting ready to use a move himself. "Hrgh!" He grunted as he too used iron tail on a dummy. Seemed as if he was training himself.

Mason and I trained our movesets for about half an hour. We were then tired, as we trained until our PP was used up. "That was a good workout..." i said walking over to the healing machine. "Yeah. Although I think there's one more thing that we should do before you head for work." Mason said. "What's that?" I asked. "You're gonna have to have battle practice before you go. Lets have a quick battle!" He said excitedly. "Alright. Lets do it." I said.

I headed over to change the field. I pressed the button and the field changed into the battle field. Mason and I got in our positions to battle. "Hmm." Mason had green orbs surrounding him, then shot them all towards me. "Ah!" The attack was super effective, and the hidden power felt like bolders were being thrown at me. "Ember!" I took my stick and shot multiple embers at Mason, which was of course super effective. "Ha!" Mason then jumped into the air and vines grew out from the yellow thing on his neck. He used the vines like grappling hooks, which attached to my arms. He then pulled himself forward and knocked me back. "Hrgh!" While he was close to me, I ran up and used iron tail, sending him flying across the stage. "Hidden power!" He shot more orbs of energy at me. I got my stick and blocked them with psybeam. "Ember!" I used one more shot of ember, which took Mason down on the spot. "Huh?" _...I won already?_

I picked up mason and got him to the healing machine. After he was healed, he woke up. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah. You're a good battler. I'm honestly not that great at it..." Mason said rubbing his head. "You weren't that bad, that vine hip technique you used was pretty cool." I said to him. "Thanks. Honestly that's why I wanted to help you train. I might have gotten some experience too, heheh..." He smiled awkwardly. "Hey, I can help you train sometime if you want. I bet Max could help too." I said. "Sure, thanks." He said.

* * *

The time had come for me to get to my job. I walked anxiously through the hallways to the oak door that Ms. Cresslestia had guided me to. I walked up to the door and opened it up. "Hello?" I asked as I walked in. "Ericka, there you are. Come over here." Ms. Cresslestia said. She was in the back of the room with four other pokemon. I walked over to the group of pokemon that were in front of the portal. "Everyone, this is our newest member. Say hello to Ericka." She introduced me. Everyone else greeted as commanded. "Ericka, let me introduce everyone. This over here you of course know as Caden." Caden just replied with a small wave. "Over here is Blake." Blake was a tall Krokorok. "Sup." He greeted. "This is Alexa over here." Alexa was a vibrava. She was hovering around the same height as Blake. "And this is Maddie." Maddie, whom of course was a blaziken. "Hey Maddie." I smiled. "Hey Ericka." She smiled back. "Oh, so you two know each other? I should have known." Ms. Cresslestia said.

"How this will work is everyone is going to a specific place. Since you're just a beginner, I'll pair you up with someone to teach you the basics." She explained. She carefully examined the other members. Each one had a strong appearance to them. "Caden, would you be willing to help Ericka for today?" She asked the nuzleaf. "Sure thing!" He replied excitedly. "Okay, thank you." She replied.

Ms. Cresslestia then put in some coordinates in the portal's computer. "For your first dungeon, Ericka, I'm going to set you on a relatively easy dungeon." She replied. "Alright..." _...I hate having to learn from the basics...but I have to do what she says for now..._ "Caden, does Cherry Meadow soud alright?" Ms. Cresslestia asked. "Yeah, that's a good place to start." He replied. "Alright." Suddenly, the portal started to glow blue. "Lets go, Ericka." Caden said. "Right." I felt nervous, but this was the time to go. I was off to the pokemon world. Caden walked up to the portal and jumped in. I soon jumped in to the portal after him, preparing myself for the unknown ahead.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 5! Next time, Ericka will face her first adventure in the pokemon world! Meanwhile, her friends are having adventures of their own. Stay tuned!**


	6. The servings of new adventures (ch 6)

**Ericka POV**

Caden and I headed into the portal into this place called Cherry Meadow. "Woah..." I was surrounded by trees with plenty of cherry blossoms in full bloom. "Wow..." I said. "Pretty sweet, right?" Caden asked. "Yeah, hard to believe we were in the school just a minute ago. Are we really in the pokemon world?" I asked. "Not exactly, right now you could say that we're on a bridge between the dimensions. Let me ask you a question first, have you happened to play any of the mystery dungeon games?" Caden asked. "All the time. I was even a fennekin in super mystery dungeon." I explained. "Perfect. Well, this dungeon here works almost like those games, only nothing is time based. If you're attacked, you have to think fast and do what you have to." He explained. "All the items are thew same, including loopets and emeras." "Sounds good." I replied. "But wait, if we're not at the pokemon world, are the pokemon in here real?" I asked. "No. The properties between the pokemon world and human world aren't very stable, so dungeons to and from the pokemon world get confused and create their own pokemon. That's why they'll attack without warning." He explained. "Alright." I said.

Caden and I headed into the dungeon. "Pansage!" A wild pansage extended a vinewhip towards Caden. "Woah!" He said as he barely dodged the attack. "Here's your first battle, Ericka. Lets take down this pansage." Caden said. "Right." I got out my stick and started firing embers at the pansage. "Paan!" The pansage grunted as it got hit by the embers. "Ha!" Caden started running really fast and rammed into the pansage. "Pan!" Pansage then used bite on Caden, attaching himself to Caden. _Uh oh, I can't use ember or Caden will be hurt too...Think Ericka think._ But then it hit me, _Wait, Caden is a dark type too, maybe if I..._ I grabbed my stick and started using psybeam at the pansage, making it disappear. "Nice work." Caden said. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Josh POV**

"Okay, so yesterday might not have gone so well, but I'm sure you can master dragon pulse in no time." I said to the charmeleon. "Alright then..." "Try focusing your energy between your hands, then throw the dragon pulse like you're throwing a baseball." I explained. "Sounds good."

Joe stood in front of the dummies. "Hrgh..." He grunted as he focused all his power between his hands. "Hrgh...Ha!" He then moved his power to his right hand and threw the energy like a ball. It impacted on one of the dummies, destroying it. "Nice work. I knew you could do it!" I said excitedly. "Sweet! I did it!" Joe said excitedly. "Now we're gonna test your new move and get used to using it in battle." I explained. "A battle?" "Yup. But this will be a real battle, but I want you to try dragon pulse at least once to test it out." I said. "Alright, no problem."

Joe and I walked off the training field and I headed over to the switch to change the stage into the battle field. Joe and I then got in our positions. "Ready when you are!" I said to him. "Okay then, dragon pulse!" Joe started to use dragon pulse and shot it at me. I crossed my arms to block the attack. "Drain punch!" I ran towards Joe and let my glowing fist hit him, draining his hp. "Argh...Flamethrower!" Joe said as fire shot from his mouth, landing a super effective move on me. "Aura sphere! Ha!" I said as I launched an aura sphere. "Aerial ace!" Joe started running faster and faster to avoid the attack. "Ha!" He grunted as he slammed into me. "Bone rush!" I created a bone and swung it at Joe. "Ah!" He grunted. "Dragon pulse!" Joe launched another dragon pulse. "Dragon pulse!" The two moves collided, creating an explosion. I couldn't see through the smoke. Suddenly, there was a yellow light. "Thunder punch!" Joe yelled as his electrified fist hit me. "Argh..." I became paralyzed from the move. "Dragon pulse!" Joe shot one more dragon pulse, finishing me off.

I woke up a minute later. "Good job, Joe. I think you have it down." I said. "Thanks for the help, Josh." He said. "No problem." I replied. Joe then looked around for a clock. "Aw man, I have to get going." He said. "Where are you off to?" I asked. "My friend and I were going to see a movie." He replied. "Alright. Have fun!" I said to him before he exited the room.

I grabbed my things and exited the gym. "Hey, Josh!" I turned and saw a certain raichu. "Hey Max, what's up?" I asked. "We need your help, we found an unconscious kid in the tunnel." Max said worryingly. "What?! Where is he now?" I asked. "We took him to the nurse's room. C'mon!"

* * *

I followed Max in a hurry to the nurse's room. I knocked on the door and went in. There was a tall woman standing behind the counter. "Are you two here to see the boy?" She asked. "Yeah. Where is he?" I asked. "He's in there. But I think you two should transform before going in there. "Transform?" I asked. "He's not a pokehuman. If he woke up to the sight of pokemon in front of him, he may pass out again." "Oh. I suppose you're right." Max and I listened and transformed back into our human selves. "Feels weird being back to normal." Max commented. "Yeah...lets see that kid now." I said.

The woman brought us in the room. There was a kid with brown shaggy hair lying on a bed. "Where in the tunnel was he?" I asked. "He was near the one on main street, under that bridge." The woman replied. "Mmm..." "He's waking up!" Max said. "Wh-where?" The kid said as he came to. His voice sounded like Eddie from the yo kai watch anime. "Hey there, re you okay?" I asked. He looked at me. "Where am I?" He asked. "You're in our school's nurse's room. What happened to you?" I asked him. "I was being chased..." He said. "You were chased?" Max asked. "Yeah. I was trying to run away from my abusive parents...but as they chased me, I jumped under the bridge. I remember falling down a deep hole, and I guess exhaustion took me over." He said ashamed. "No wonder you fainted. The bruses on you were very bad." The woman said. "What's your name anyway?" "My name is Clancy." He replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Josh and this is my friend Max." I introduced us. "By the way, you said this was a school right? What kind of school is open during the summer?" Clancy asked. "Uh..." I looked over at the nurse. "Josh, you might want to bring him to Ms. Cresslestia." She said. "Alright." I replied. "Are you okay to walk, Clancy?" I asked. "I'm fine. Lets go." He said with a grim face. "Alright.

Max and I led Clancy down the hall to Ms. Cresslestia's room. "Ms. Cresslestia, are you in here?" I asked. "Yes, Josh. What is it?" She asked in a calm voice. "What the..." Clancy said as he saw Ms. Cresslestia. "Ms. Cresslestia, this is Clancy. He passed out in one of our tunnels." I explained. "Come in, come in. Clancy was it?" She asked. "Er...yes. But...are you a Cresselia?" He asked suspiciously. "Indeed I am." She replied. "Are you a pokemon fan, Clancy?" "I am. but what of it?" He asked with a stern face. I could tell he wasn't too friendly of a person. "Well, our school is a place called Pokehuman High. Kids like me and Max here are Pokehumans." I said. "Pokehumans?" He asked. "See, some kids are chosen to gain the power to turn into a specific pokemon. They then stay here at our school and learn all sorts of cool stuff." "Hmm...Let me see you transform." He said. Something tells me he didn't believe me. "Alright then, here I go." I said as I stood back. I activated my bracelet and became my lucario form. "You're...You're a lucario?!" He asked in disbelief. "I am. But what of it?" I smirked. "Alright alright." He said with a slight smile."And what are you?" He asked Max. "Watch." Max activated his bracelet and transformed into a raichu. "Woah..." He said under his breath. "Would you like to join, Clancy?" Ms. Cresslestia asked. "Well seeing as I have nowhere to go, yeah I'll join." He said. "Alright. Josh and Max, can you two lead Clancy to the transformation room?" Ms. Cresslestia asked. "Sure thing. Lets go guys." Max said. "Right." I replied.

Max and I brought Clancy to the transformation room. "Clancy, before I forget to mention, you can't tell anyone about us. Not a soul." I warned him. "I have no where to go to to tell people anyways." He said. "Just making sure." I opened the door and brought him in. "Hey Mr. Lahni!" I called. "Josh and Max! Long time no see, hehe." He chuckled. "Mr. Lahni, this is Clancy. He's joining our school today." Max introduced him. "Welcome to our school Clancy. Do you know what this machine does?" Clancy shook his head. "This machine is what gives you the power to transform. All you need to do to receive it is to step in the middle of that circle there." Mr. Lahni explained. "Alright."

Clancy walked into the center of the machine. The four beams scanned him as usual. "What the..." He said as they scanned him. Soon, a brown and light blue bracelet appeared in front of him. "Put on that bracelet, and twist it to activate the transformation." Mr. Lahni said. Clancy did as told. "Woah!" He yelled in surprise as his body started to glow. He shrunk to a little taller than Max. His arms became thinner and grew reddish-brown feathers. His hands changed to have three fingers with yellow claws on each of them. He then grew long green feathers under his arms. His body became smaller and grew white feathers. His feet changed to have three toes each. His head changed too to become more bird-like, and his feathers were in a mask-like pattern. Clancy had now become a hawlucha. "Wow..." He said as he looked at himself. "You look good, Clancy." I said to him. "Uh...Thanks?" He replied. "Okay, now lets head back to Ms. Cresslestia's office so you can be put in a room." I said to him. "Ok." He said.

* * *

 **Ericka POV**

Caden and I continued to explore Cherry Meadow. "How long of a dungeon is this?" I asked. "Not a very long one. We're almost there." Caden replied. He wasn't lying. Soon, we saw the portal at the end of the dungeon. "This is the gate to the pokemon world. C'mon." He said as he jumped through. "Wait for me!" I said as I followed him.

There was a white flash as I entered the portal, but wasn't long before I could see where we were. The area was a small town, filled with many pokemon. "Caden, is that you?" A female voice asked. We looked and saw a little pichu approach us. "Yes it is, Lightning. How have you been?" Caden asked as the pichu jumped into his arms. "Great! I finally mastered my volt tackle!" She said proudly. "Did you now? Congrats!" He smiled. Lightning then looked over at me. "Who is this?" She asked. "This? This is my friend, Ericka. She just joined our team." He said. "Wow. Hi there, I'm Lightning." She said. "Hi there. Nice to meet you." I replied. The little pichu smiled.

"So what else has been happening?" Caden asked. "Nothing much. Hey, want to see everyone else? I bet they'd be happy to see you!" Lightning asked. "Sure, I'd love to." Caden smiled. "C'mon Ericka." He said. "Coming." I followed.

Lightning led us to a small house. "Mom! Papa! I'm home!" Lightning called. "Hi honey!" Her mom called from another room. "Mama! Look who's back!" Lightning called. Soon, a big kangaskhan came into the room. "Caden! It's been a long time! How has the team been?" Lightning's mother asked. "It's been great. In fact, we've gotten a new member." Caden said as he refereed to me. Lightning's mother looked at me. "Nice to meet you, dear. I'm Lightning's mother." The kangaskhan smiled. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Ericka." I replied.

After meeting Lightning and her mother, Caden and I walked around town. "Caden, so how come no one seems to think it's weird we're from another world?" I asked. "Well, you know palkia, right?" He asked. "Yeah, of course." "Well, many different humans have been able to come here thanks to the dimension bridges Palkia creates when he travels through them. And in the mystery dungeon games, obviously pokemon have learned it's possible for humans to come anyway, so there's really no harm for pokemon here to learn about us." Caden explained. "Interesting." I replied.

"Well, are you ready for us to head back?" Caden asked. "How do we return?" I asked. "It's easy actually. No matter where in the pokemon world you are, you can hit this switch on the bracelet and you'll be sent to the portal back home." Caden said as he showed my a button on my bracelet. "Alright. Maybe we can visit again sometime? I like it here." I said. "Yeah, I like it here too. We'll definitely do that." Caden smiled. "But for now I say that we should call it a day, lets head back." Caden said. "Alright." Caden pressed a switch on his bracelet and disappeared in a flash. I took one last look around the pokemon world and then did the same.

* * *

 **Josh POV**

"Okay, Clancy, here is a list of your class times and your room." Ms. Cresslestia said. "Hmm...room A04..." He read aloud. "Hey, that's my room." I said. "Yup. I think you two will get along just fine." She smiled. "Sounds good to me." Clancy replied. "Okay, lets get your moveset." I said to him. "Let's go." He said.

We took Clancy to the gym so he could learn his first moveset. "So how do I get a moveset anyway?" He asked. "When you get your transformation, you already know some moves. It's hard to explain, but try something out." I told him. The hawlucha got in front of one of the dummies. His hand then started to glow. "Hrgh!" Clancy used karate chop and destroied one of the dummies. He then stared at his hand, in awe of what he just did. "Niuce one! Now try another move!" Max said. "Alright." His hand glowed again and then a little blade appeared in his hands. He then ran up towards one of the other dummies, and used cut on it. "Cut, that's a cool move." I said. Clancy then made his hand glow purplish this time, and jabbed the dummy. "So karate chop, cut, and poison jab. Anything else?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. His wing then started to glow. He jumped up and used wing attack on one more dummy. "Nice moveset, dude." Max said as he came up to Clancy. "Thanks." He replied.

"Hey, do you guys think that you can show me around? I'll need to know where to go for my classes tomorrow." Clancy asked. "Sure thing. Let's go, Max." I said to him. "Right behind you." He replied.

* * *

 **Ericka POV**

Caden and I appeared through the portal. "We're back." I said. "Yup. Looks like we got back before the others." He said. "Don't mind me asking, but when do you guys get paid?" I asked out of curiosity."Oh you get rewarded after you return from your mission. Also like in pmd." He replied. "But I have to ask you a question, how do you know Maddie?" He asked. "Oh, she's my best friend's sister." I replied. "I see. She's one of the best agents we have in our team." "She is?" I asked. "Yeah, she's pretty good." He replied. "Hey, you know what? We should come up with a combo attack, it will help us in tight battles." He said. "Yeah, what time should we meet?" I asked. "Lets meet in the gym tomorrow afternoon. Say...three?" He asked. "Sounds good to me." I said.

Soon, Ms. Cresslestia entered the room. 'Oh, you two are back? That was fast." She said. "It wasn't too hard. Ericka was a natural." Caden said. "Oh stop..." I blushed. "Nice work both of you. Here are your rewards for today." Ms. Cresslestia then handed each of us a small pouch. Caden opened his to find some money and a little gift card. "Sweet, I've been wanting to get something from there for awhile now." I looked and saw what looked like an amazon gift card, only it had a pokemon-like text, and read "Pokazon" I opened mine to find some money and the same card. "What is this?" I asked. "Oh, that's a special kind of card. Since we're done with our mission, let me show you how it works." Caden said. "Okay, lets go."

Caden and I started walking towards the shopping plaza, when we ran into Josh, Max, and some other pokemon. "Oh hey guys." i said. "Hey Ericka, how was your first day?" Max asked. "It went great, thanks." I said. "Ericka, this is a new kid that just joined, Clancy." Josh said referring to the hawlucha. "Nice to meet you, Clancy." I said. "Uh, yeah. You too." He seemed to have a stern look upon his face, lie he was serious about everything. "Glad to have you here, Clancy. My name's Caden if you ever need anything." Caden said. "Thanks." Clancy replied. "Well, we have to finish Clancy's tour." Josh said. "Alright, see you guys later." I said.

Caden led me to a section in the shopping plaza with different machines in there. "You see this machine here?" He asked as he walked up to a machine that read "Pokazon" "Yeah." I replied. "Let me show you how it works. You take your card here..." He slided his card in a slot on the machine. "And you can order items online. Anything you want." He said. "Anything?" "Yeah. And once you order something, it appears instantly right here." He said as he pointed to a little teleportation thing next to the machine. "Let me see here..." He used the touch screen to order something from online. "And it appears here..." He said as the package arrived. "Cool. So what did you get?" I asked. He opened the package with leaf blade. Inside the package was a special device. "This is a Pokemon Network Encyclopedia, or PokeNetE for short." He said. "It displays pokemon who are willing to battle, tournaments that are going on, get information on certain things, and more. I've been wanting to get one for awhile." He said. "Tournaments?" I asked. "Yeah. Sometimes the school hosts tournaments, or students hold their own." "Maybe I'll get one too." i said. I stuck my card into the machine. "So I just do this right?" I said as I selected the item on the screen. "Yup, just like that." He said. Soon, a package appeared on the teleportation thing. "Want me to get that?" He offered. "Sure." "Alright." Caden opened the package using leaf blade. "Thanks." I said to him. I took the device from him and turned it on. "Wow... this is pretty cool." I said. "Yeah. Looks like there's a tournament going on next weekend." He said as he looked at his. "Maybe we should enter?" I asked. "Yeah, maybe we should." He replied.

Later that day, after dinner, I arrived back at my room. I took off my scarf and placed it on the table. _...That was cool getting to go to the pokemon world today. I wonder what else we'll discover?_

* * *

 **Somewhere that night...**

"Yes...This is perfect...Soon no one can stop us." A voice said within the darkness of an empty cave. "It's only a matter of time...but I can only count on you help, master." **"Grr..."** I massive beast growled. "I appreciate your confidence in me sir." The voice replied.

* * *

 **And that's it fo rchapter 6! What adventures will Ericka have now that she's joined the Pokehuman Agents? Who does the mysterious voice belong to? Answers to these questions and more to be answered!...not guaranteed next chapter**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Tournaments and Trials (chapter 7)

**Ericka POV**

It was around lunch time. I was sitting and eating with my friends, Josh, Maria, Max, Jake, Clancy, Rose, and Jake. I played around with my PokeNetE as I ate. "Attention everyone!" Ms. Cresslestia appeared in the cafeteria. "I hope you're all having a great day so far. I have an important announcement to make. This weekend, the school is hosting another tournament." Everyone cheered at the announcement. "There will be a sign up sheet in front of my office. If you think you've got what it takes, sign up and test your skills." Ms. Cresslestia finished.

"Another tournament? Sweet!" Josh said excitedly. "Are you gonna sign up?" I asked. "Of course. What about you guys?" Josh asked. "I'll sign up for sure." Max said. "I might join too." Maria said. "I'm not sure. I'm new to this school. I might sit this one out." Clancy said. "Hey, Maria, Max, and I have only been here for a few days too." I replied to Clancy. "I'm sure by then you'll be battle ready." "You think so? I'll have to see." He replied. "If not, you can always sit and watch with me." Jake chimed in. "You're not going to battle?" Rose asked. "No...I'm still not that great of a battler." Jake replied. "Are you going to enter, Erika?" Josh asked. "Hmm...Yeah. Sounds like fun." I said. "Great. We should have some practice battles to prepare ourselves." Josh replied. "Yeah. Get ready to lose, Josh." Rose said. "You know I'm part steel type, right?" Josh asked. "Yeah, but you don't know any steel type moves." She added. _...Speaking of moves, maybe I'd better learn a new there's something in the shopping plaza that can help me.  
_ I thought to myself.

* * *

After History class, Maria and I headed towards the battle gym. Passing by Ms. Cresslestia, there was a small table with paper, pens, and a little box to put the paper in. "Hey Maria, lets sign up before we go." I said to her. "Yeah. Lets do that." Maria and I walked over and put our names in the box.

After signing up, we hurried to the battle class. "Welcome everyone. I see we have a new student in class today." Ms. Tatsu said. "Clancy, would you please come up and introduce yourself?" She asked. "Uh... okay." He replied. Clancy walked down next to Ms. Tatsu. "Now, since this is Clancy's first class, he'll get the chance to battle one of you." She said. "Huh?" He looked up in surprise. "That's the best way to gain battle experience." I heard her whisper to him. "Now, who shall be the lucky one to battle Clancy?" Ms. Tatsu scanned the stands for the perfect opponent. "How about you?" She pointed to an intimidating looking pawniard. "Me?" He asked. "Yes. What is your name?" She asked. "My name is Elijah, Ma'am." He replied. "Would you like to battle today?" She asked. "Sure." Elijah headed down to the battle field.

"Hrgh!" Clancy made the first move, he ran towards Elijah and used karate chop, but Elijah dodged it. Elijah's claw then turned hard as steel, and the he jabbed Clancy with it. "Ooo...That one's got to hurt..." I said to Josh. Clancy got back up, and started to run towards Elijah again, this time with his wing glowing. "Hrgh!" Clancy was successful landing a wing attack. Elijah's claw then started to glow purple. "Hrgh!" Elijah grunted as he went to attack Clancy, but Clancy jumped back just in time. "Argh!" Elijah then started running forward, and almost started to glide. He rammed into Clancy, landing a super effective aerial ace. Clancy was knocked back, but held a little white blade appeared in his hand. "Hmm!" Clancy grunted as he attacked Elijah with cut. While Elijah was close, Clancy then used karate chop, sending Elijah flying. "Grr..." Elijah said as he stood up. Both pokemon were low on hp. One more attack would end the match. Elijah sprung forward, using aerial ace. Clancy ran forward and got ready to use one more karate chop. The two attacks collided, resulting in an explosion of smoke. "Who won?!" Josh asked as he searched for any standing pokemon. The smoke had cleared, and two pokemon were on the floor. "It's a tie!" Ms. Tatsu declared.

It wasn't long before the two pokemon got up. "Who won?" Elijah asked as another student, a lopunny, went to help him up. "It was a tie." Josh said as he went to help Clancy. "A tie?" Clancy asked. "Yeah. It was a great battle you two." The lopunny said. "Thanks Kiesha." Elijah said to his friend. Clancy and Elijah were helped over to the healing machine. "Alright, we have time for one more battle. Who shall I pick?" Ms. Tatsu asked as she scanned the bleachers. "How about...Maria, and...Lion." Ms. Tatsu selected. "Good luck Maria." I said to her as she got up. "Thanks." She replied.

The two pokemon got in their positions. Josh and Clancy joined me back at the stands. "Hrgh!" Maria jumped and sent stars flying at Lion. "Argh...haa!" Lion was hit, but then started using flamethrower. Maria was hit. "Hmp!" Maria then started digging into the ground. Lion looked around for where she would spring up. Maria then popped out of the ground underneath Lion, landing a super effective dig attack. Lion then sprun up, and landed on top of Maria, landing a bounce attack. Lion had Maria trapped under his weight. "Hmm..." Maria started to hum while her eyes glowed. Her gem then glowed and a blue flash appeared in front of Lion, pushing him back. "Uh...uuhhh..." Lion looked around in a confused state. "He got confused..." Josh said. "Haa!" Lion then started using flamethrower, trying to hit Maria. The flamethrower didn't go near Maria, but towards Josh and I. "Woah!" We both said as we got out of the way. "Swift!" Maria said as she landed another swift attack on Lion. Lion tried another bounce attack. He jumped into the air. Maria used dig to get away, leaving Lion to slam into the ground. "Grr..." Lion then snapped out of confusion. He watched Maria pop out of the ground. "Hargh!" He opened his mouth and then purple beams shots out at Maria. She was hit by a super effective dark pulse attack. Maria then fell to the ground. "Argh..." She struggled to stand up, but fatigue took her over, and she fainted. "We have a winner!" Ms. Tatsu declared. I went over and helped Maria up. "Great battle you two." I said. "Thanks." Lion said proudly. I helped Maria over to the healing machine. "Alright, class. See everyone tomorrow!" Ms. Tatsu dismissed the class.

* * *

 **Hours later**

After my final class, I decided to look into learning a new move for the tournament. I headed over to the shopping plaza before heading to work. "Hmm...They have an item shop...maybe they have tms there?" I asked myself. I walked over into the item shop. "Hey, you were in my item class, right?" It was Mr. Mir, the purple kecleon. "Yes. Good to see you Mr. Mir." I said to him. "Can I help you find anything?" He asked. "Do you have tms here?" I asked. "Yes we do. They're on the back shelf." He said. "Thank you." I headed to the back of the store. They had many tms, so hard to chose what move I want. "Are you planning on joining the upcoming tournament?" He asked. "Yes I am." I said. "Funny, another pokemon was in here a little while ago, he too bought a tm." He informed. I stopped at a green cd inside a cover. It had a label that read: "Grass knot" _...I remember when Rose used this on me during our battle...maybe this would help me in the tournament?_ I grabbed the tm and went to the desk. "Do you know how to use tms?" Mr. Mir asked as he scanned the tm. "No..." I admitted. "It's easy. You go over to that machine in front and there's a usb port for your bracelet. You stick the disc into the machine and the move will porgram itself into the bracelet. But you have to tell it which move to delete first. Oh, and before you can use it perfectly you have to train it well." He informed. "Thanks." I paid for the tm and left to learn the move.

There was a line of three pokemon ahead of me. "Hey Max." I said to my raichu friend. "Hey Ericka. You're learning a new move too?" He asked. "Yup. I wanted to update my moveset a little for the tournament. What move are you learning?" I asked him. "I decided to go with double team. It would help to confuse my opponents. How about you?" He asked. ""I'm going with grass knot. It's good for any heavy or water type pokemon I might face." I explained. "Sounds good." It was then Max's turn. He put the usb port into his bracelet and inserted the disc. It showed his current moveset, and asked which move he wanted to forget. He tapped spark and it started teaching the move to his bracelet. the bracelet then clicked and Max removed the usb port. "Well, I gotta get back to work. See you later, Ericka." He said as he headed towards the store. "Bye Max." I said to him.

I walked up to the machine and plugged my bracelet in. Then a list of my moves popped up. Psybeam was a pretty good move to have, so I wasn't about to forget that one. Iron tail I had just learned, so no way would I forget that after working so hard. Ember I figured I'd need since I was a fire type after all. I decided to forget light screen. The machine did its work and I heard a click from the bracelet when it was done. I removed the usb cord from the bracelet. "I'd better get to work..." I said to myself.

I knocked on the oak door and walked in. "Ms. Cresslestia?" I asked. "Hello, Ericka. Ready for work today?" She asked. "Yup. Where am I headed today?" I asked. "There is a dungeon called 'crystal cave'. We want you and Blake to go check it out." She said to me. "Ok, where is Blake?" I asked. "He should be here any minute." Soon, a certain crododile entered the room. "Ready for work, ma'am." He said. "Good. You and Ericka are headed to crystal cave. Think you're up for it?" She asked. Blake shot an unsure look at me. "I am, but are you sure she is?" He asked. "Oh come on, she may be new to the team but she's a strong battler." Ms. Cresslestia said. "Fine. Lets go, fox." Blake said as he walked towards the portal. Ms. Cresslestia leaned over to me. "Don't mind Blake, he's a little tough sometimes, but he'll come around. I'm sure you can do this." She whispered to me. "Alright, thanks." I said. "Lets go already." The krokorok snapped. "Alright. See you Ms. Cresslestia." I said as I headed towards the portal.

* * *

There was a white flash before we entered the cave, but my vision cleared. We were in a dark cave that was illuminated by little crystals in the wall. "Woah..." I said in awe as I looked around. Blake then started forward in the cave. I followed right behind him. Soon, a drilbur burrowed out of the ground and attacked. Blake pulled back his foot and kicked the drilbur while it was in the air, sending it flying into the wall. The drilbur then disappeared. "Lets go." He said as he continued walking. _...this guy is strong...I'd better not mess with him..._ I thought to myself as I stared where the drilbur was. We then got to a big room in the cave. Another pokemon came out, a carbink. "Hrgh!" I focused my energy. _...C'mon, you can do this..._ I focused my energy until roots came up from out of the ground, tangling the carbink. "Nice move, for a rookie." Blake then used low sweep to finish off the pokemon. _...What is his problem?_

Blake and I continued inside the cave. "So long have you been an agent?" I asked. "3 years." He answered. "Hey, there's the end of the cave." He pointed. "Great, lets go." I said starting to walk forward. "Wait!" He yelled. I turned and faced him. What's wrong?" I asked. "Something's now right..." He scanned the room, almost as if something was coming. "Ericka! Look out!" He yelled. As soon as he said that, a giant fist burst out of the ground, barely missing me. "Woah..." I stared as I could have been seriously hurt. "It's a golurk! We have to take this thing down if we want to escape!" Blake said. "Right!" I replied. Blake ran in, and punched the ground. Then, bursts of dirt came up from the ground, and he landed earth power on golurk. The golurk pulled back his fist and a purple aura glowed around it. "Look out! It's using shadow punch!" Blake said. The golurk was aiming for me. "Hrgh!" My tail turned to steel and my tail made contact with the shadow punch. "Grr..." We were both pushed back. "Hargh!" Blake grunted as he crunched Golurk. "Ha!" I grabbed my stick and used psybeam. Golurk then jumped into the air, and slammed into the ground, using earthquake. "Ahh!" I said as I took the super effective move. Blake then climbed the golurk so he could make eye contact, and used mean look. "It's paralyzed, use your grass knot to keep it in place!" Blake said. "Right!' I tried again to use grass knot, onlt the grass grew little sprouts. "Grr..." The golurk buzzed as he pulled back his fist, and punched blake, sending him to the wall. "Hurry!" Blake said. "I'm trying!" I kept trying to use grass knot, but for some reason I was having troubles. Golurkthen started spinning around like a top, and was headed towards me. "Ericka, get out of there! It's using gyro ball!" Blake warned me. "Ah!" It barely missed me as I jumped into the air. I used this as an opportunity to attack him with Iron tail, slamming him with my tail as I fell towards the ground. "Nice job! Now tie him down while he's paralyzed!" Blake instructed. "Third time's the charm!" This time I was able to use grass knot, and big vines started tying down the golurk. "Hrgh!" Blakeran up and used crunch on golurk, making him disappear. "Whew...that was a tough battle..." I sighed with relief. "You did better than I thought though, impressive moves there." He said. "Thanks." I said. "Now lets get through that portal." He said.

* * *

Blake and I entered through the portal to this town in a desert. "Woah..." I said as I looked around. "We'd better heal up before we head back." Blake said. "Right." In the town there was a cafe run by a Girafarig. "Welcome, travelers. What can I get for you?" She asked. "Can you get us two oran juices please?" Blake asked. "Certainly. I'll have those right up for you." She started tending to some of the machines. I looked aorund the room and saw a little riolu look at me and walk over. "Excuse me, miss. Where did you get that cool scarf?" He asked, refering to my blue scarf. "It was given to me by a friend at my school." I explained. "Oh. It looks pretty awesome." He said. "Thanks." I replied. The Girafarig looked over at us. "School? What kind of school?" the girafarig asked. "Have you heard of pokehumans?" Blake asked. Everyone in that room then stared at me and Blake as he asked that. "Don't tell me you're one of them?!" The girafarig asked in surprise. "Uh, yeah we are." I answered. "I heard that they were appearing all over, I never thought they'd appear here." She said. "Actually, my sister in Springville Falls met some pokehumans a year ago." She said. "Who was the pokemon?" I asked. "Oh, it was a nuzleaf I think." She said. "Ha! That must be Caden!" I smiled. "So you now that nuzleaf? Small world, or should I say worlds?" She smiled. "Yeah. It wasn't that long ago that we went to Springville Falls, actually." I explained. "Excuse me?" The little Riolu asked, "What is a Pokehuman exactly?" "Pokehumans are humans that can turn into pokemon." Blake explained. "Humans? I thought those were only a myth?" He asked in surprise. "Honestly, we thought pokemon were myths before we became pokehumans." I chuckled. "That's so cool! So what are pokehumans like you doing here?" He asked. "We're pokehuman agents. We were chosen to explore gates from our world to this world." I explained. "That's awesome. I can only dream of having adventures someday." The little Riolu said with sparkles in his eyes. "Here are your drinks." The girafarig said handing us two glasses full of juice. "Thank you." Blake said.

We walked over to one of the tables with the little riolu following. "So what kind of adventures have you had?" He asked with adoring eyes. "Well, when we were exploring one of the gates to this world, we had a fight with a golurk." Blake said. "A golurk?! That must have been scary." He said. "It wasn't too much for us to handle though." I chimed in. "Cool. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Braveheart." He said proudly. "I'm Ericka, and this is my friend Blake." I said. _...This kid seems very interested in exploring. It's so weird to be looked up at, he seems interested in anything we say about what we do._ I thought. Blake took a sip of his drink. "After this, we ought to head back." Blake said. "Right." I nodded. "You have to go already? You just got here." The riolu said. "Afriad so, once we reach a destination we have to head back." Blake said. "Can I at least show you the town? There's this statue you just have to see." The riolu smiled. "I'll check it out." I said. "You can go then, Ericka. You know how to get back." Blake said. "Yeah. If you want to go, I'll just meet you there when I'm done." I said. "Great, let's go." Braveheart said.

Braveheart let me through the town that the pokemon here called the crystal desert. "Okay, check this out up here." The eager riolu let me to a crystal statue fountain in the middle of the town. The statue itself was crafted in the shape of a mega stone. "Wow..." I said as I looked at it. "It's it cool? Folks who lived here in this town made this out of crystals from the desert." Braveheart said. "That's cool. I've always wondered what it's like to mega evolve." I said to him. "Same here. I can't wait to become a strong lucario someday." He said with sparkles in his eyes. "You'll get there one day, that's for sure." I smiled.

"Oogh..." Soon, a little zorua slowly made it's way into town, on the verge of collapsing. "Shade, what happened to you?!" Braveheart asked as he went to help his friend. "Argh...I was attacked..." She said. "Attacked?!" Braveheart and I said in unison. "Y-Yeah...a marowak suddenly came up and attacked me..." She said, exhausted from the fight. "I tried to defend myself, but I was defeated easily..." She said. "That's not good." I said. "No worries. Ericka here can stop that marowak." Braveheart said. "What?!" I asked to clarify. "You said yourself you're one of those pokehumans, and to be able to travel here you must be realy strong. Think you can take him on?" Braveheart asked. "Well...I dunno. I'm only a rookie..." I said trying to get out of this... "C'mon. I'll go with you. We'll teach this guy a lesson!" Braveheart said. "Alright. I can't let that guy hurt anyone in town anyways. Lets go." I said. "Where was he last, Shade?" I asked. "Just go where I came from, he should still be out there." She instructed. "Thanks. Lets go, Braveheart."

Braveheart and I headed out into the desert. "Do you see that marowak?" He asked. "No." I replied. Soon, a burst of dirt came from the ground. "Wah!" Braveheart said in suprise. "Who dares approach me?" The marowak asked sternly. "Why did you attack that zorua?" I asked. "No one shall disrupt our mission, leave now or be forced to leave!" He scolded. "He's not listening to reason!" Braveheart said. "Leave now!" He growled. He threw his bone like a boomerang. "Woah!" I said as I barely dodged. "Hrgh!" Braveheart ran up and used bite on the marowak. "Get off of me!" He pulled back his fist and used thunderpunch on Braveheart. "No you don't!" I got out my stick and used psybeam. "Argh!" The marowak flew back. "Hrgh!" The marowak threw his bonemerang again. "Ah!" I said as I got hit. "Hrgh!" Braveheart ran as fast as he could, ramming into the marowak.

"I'm ending this! Hrgh!" I concentrated my energy to make a grass knot, tying down the marowak. "Grr...let me go!" He struggled. "Now, why did you attack pokemon from this village?" I asked. "That is none of your business. And don't think cause you've defeated me here that you're strong...my master can take you down in one hit!" the marowak said. Soon, an abra appeared next to the marowak. "We['ll meet again one day." He said as the abra touched him and disappeared.

Braveheart and I headed back into town. "You know, you're a touch little guy." I said. "Thanks, you're really strong too!" He said with adoring eyes. "Well, I'd better get back." I said. "Aw...ok. Promise you'll visit again?" He said. "Promise." I replied. "Great! See you!" He waved. I smiled at him, pressed the button on my bracelet, and warped away.

* * *

"Ha..." I said as I jumped out of the portal. "Welcome back Ericka. Good job on clearing that dungeon." Maddie said, who was sitting on a desk in the room. "Thanks. Though I ran into a slight problem in town, but I took care of it thanks to a friend of mine." i said. "Well, as long as everyone's safe. Ms. Cresslestia said for me to give you this." Maddie tossed me my reward for today. "Sweet." I said. "Well, I gotta go. See you ;around." Maddie said as she headed out the door.

* * *

 **What will happen as the days near for the tournament? What was up with that marowak? Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
